Durmiendo con el enemigo
by Hermione-Malfoy35
Summary: Todos piensan que Hermione Granger es la causante del suicidio de Ron. Draco vengará la muerte del esposo de su amiga Pansy, para ello utilizará el mismo método que uso Granger: La seducción. PD. Cambien el rating de T a M...
1. Prólogo

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Hace tiempo que no escribía un ff saben?? Y después de tanto leer (mas de 200 ff) me dije bueno ha escribir uno no?! Y acá está. El ff está basado (y digo basado y no copiado) en una historia de lynne graham (el libro tienen el mismo nombre) a ver como me sale. La historia ya la tenía pensada hace algunos meses, pero con las clases de la U no se pudo hacer nada, pero como ya estoy en las vacaciones acá está...... bueno ya dejando tanta charada aquí está el ff**

**

* * *

  
**

**1. Prólogo**

"_Héroe nacional muere a causa de amante"_

_Como todos sabrán desde hace tres años los magos de Inglaterra viven en paz por los tres héroes nacional: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Tenemos el desagrado de informarles que hoy a las 2.00 a.m. murió el héroe nacional y jugador de quiditch Ron Weasley._

_Ron Weasley se casó el año pasado con la Srta. Pansy Parkison, quien actualmente se encuentra encinta de 5 meses. Ella afirma que la muerte de su amado esposo se debe a una mujer._

"_Si él salió enojado de la casa por una disputa familiar, cogió el coche - supongo que para buscarla a ella - y tuvo un percance en la carretera, qué se yo." - Declaró la Sra. Waesley a Corazón de Bruja en un estado de congoja extrema._

_Se rumora que el Sr. Weasley habría tenido una aventura desde hace unos seis meses, después de su accidente en el partido contra Bulgaria. Así es queridas lectoras..... Ron Weasley estuvo ligado con la doctora que lo atendió. Pero eso no es todo la doctora en cuestión no es solo una simple doctora .....¡NO! Es la otra héroe nacional: Hermione Granger, quien - como ustedes ya saben - fue la ex-novia del señor en cuestión cuando cursaron los últimos años de Hogwarts. _

_Pero el enredo amoroso no acaba allí estimadas lectoras, el Sr. Weasley y la Srta. Granger estuvieron comprometidos hace tres años en matrimonio, la razón de la ruptura no se sabe exactamente, lo único que se sabe fue que la Srta. Granger - quien le gusta estar de hombres famosos como ya sabemos sino preguntémosle a Viktor Krum o al mismo Harry Potter - lo dejó plantado en el altar el mismo día de su boda._

_Que debemos esperar de una mujer como ella ¿no? . Bueno queridas lectoras, le tendré informada de más ultrajes en este triángulo amorosa. Se despide su siempre servicial corresponsal _

_Rita Skeeter _


	2. Mentiras, más mentiras y consecuencias

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Hola chixs estoy muy conetnta qe varios de ustedes me hayan considerado en su lista de favoritas (no solo la historia, sino también como autor) y también tuve varias visitas, por lo que que me he puesto a escribir hoy mismo y lo he publicado.**

**Tego varias sorpresas para este capi, y tengo varias ases debajo de la manga espero que les guste..... también les voy a pedir más adelante que colaboren a escoger un personaje que aún estoy en duda jejeje.... bueno ya nos les adelnato más. Pero les diré que a mas rr mas rápido actualizo, pronto sabrán como les van a nuestro protagonista, pero bueno cdense muxo y espero que les guste. Bye HM35**

**PD: Las pensamientos están en itálica o cursiva......  
**

* * *

**2. Mentiras, más mentiras y consecuencias**

_DRACO POV_

Después de leer el artículo de Skeeter, Draco no lo pensó ni un minuto, cogió las llaves de su Porshe negro y se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amiga. Sabía que debía estar devastada, él mismo le aconsejó no casarse con la comadreja esa.... Sabía que no era merecedor del cariño de la morena, pero ella terca como ninguna otra se casó con él sólo después de un mes de noviazgo (cosa rara en ella, salvo si...). Y allí estaban las consecuencias: ella encinta y viuda. Todo ello en menos de seis meses.

_Pobre Pansy, pobre de mi amiga_.

Después de 30 minutos en el carro, Draco llegó a una casa muy lujosa a las afueras de Londres muggle.

_Después de todo... esa comadreja le dio todos los lujos que se merecía Pansy._

Después de la caída de Voldemort los Parkison cayeron en desgracia junto a varias familias de magos notables como los Zabini y los Nots, los únicos que salieron bien librados fueron los Maloy's, que al igual que la vez pasada supieron cuando cambiar de bando y pudieron salir ilesos de la justicia. Pansy se casó con Ron sólo por su dinero y su fama lograda después de la caída de Voldemort, no les iba mal - económicamente hablando - tenían una gran casa, varios autos últimos modelos, y varios elfos domésticos, pero el amor no era uno de los ingredientes favoritas para la familia Weasley-Parkison.......

-Pansy, ¿cómo estás querida? - Le dijo Draco al llegar a la casa

¿Cómo cree?- Dijo ella de manera sarcásticas- Estoy encinta y viuda y todo por la culpa de esa desgreñada - Le comentó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba, no podía alterarse por la salud de su bebé

¿Es verdad entonces lo que dice en el Profeta y en Corazón de Bruja, entonces?

Por supuesto que sí

¿Pero entonces tú lo sabía y no hiciste nada? ¿Dejaste que esa comadreja se ligara a la ratón de la biblioteca sabiendo que tu estabas esperando un bebé?

¿Y que quieres que hiciere eh? Le di un ultimátum sabes le dije que si no la dejaba de ver me iba a ir de la casa y nunca le iba a mostrar a su hijo. Y sabes lo que hizo, se fue de la casa, y mira lo que le pasó ..... - ahora estaba llorando lo único que pudo hacer es sacar su pañuelo de su manga y tratar de contenerse.

Ya shushhh! Pansy, no te preocupes, te juro que Granger lo va a pagar, eso te lo juro - le dijo Draco, quien estaba junto a ella tratando de consolarla.

_Hermione POV_

Hermione, como todas las mañanas recogió su correspondencia, como era habitual Harry y Ginny Potter les mandaban fotos de su ahijado James, también les mandaban una invitación para pasar navidades con ellos. Después tomó su café y cogió los periódicos "The news" y "El profeta" (el primero es un periódico muggle de Inglaterra y el segundo como ya saben es el periódico de los magos ingleses) para llevarlos al consultorio (recuerden que les dije que es medimaga o doctora) y darles una ojeada.

Ella no sabía nada de la muerte de si mejor amigo y mucho menos lo que ya se rumoreaba por todos los lados mágicos. "_Ron Weasley muere a causa de su amante Hermione Granger_".

A las 8.00 am llegó a San Mungo, pasó delante de las recepcionista que por primera ve le habían mirado con odio. Ella era muy querida y respetadas por todos no solo por ser el héroe nacional sino por su carácter dulce y tierno. Ella no le dio importancia y se refugió en su consultorio. Al llegar allí. Abrió primero "The news" para saber cómo estaban a bolsa de Londres; desde que sus padres murieran a causa de la guerra, les habían dejando un poco de dinero el cual ella - sabiamente - lo estaba invirtiendo en la bolsa. Después pasó al "Profeta" el titular la dejó en un estado de shock momentáneo y no era para más.

"_Héroe nacional muere a causa de amante"_

De inmediato supo que no pudo ser Harry, dado que él estaba con Ginny y había recibido noticias suyas las mañanas como siempre... entonces pensó Ron....

Continúo leyendo hasta que... "_Ron Weasley estuvo ligado con la doctora que lo atendió. Pero eso no es todo, la doctora en cuestión no es solo una simple doctora .....¡NO! Es la otra héroe nacional: __**Hermione Granger**__"_

¡¿QUÉE?!- exclamó ella al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y tiraba la silla al suelo - ESA MURJEZUELA DE CUARTO.....

En esos instantes llegó el responsal del hospital. - ¿Qué son esos gritos doctora Granger?

Nada doctor Spencer, sólo que acabo de enterarme que han escrito una infamia sobre mi persona y sobre mi mejor amigo.

Ah! ya se enteró doctora Granger. Bueno tengo que informarme que es verdad. El señor Weasley murió hoy en la madrugada y tengo que decirle que tiene que retirarse del cuerpo médica, es un escándalo. Hay varios reporteros a las afueras de la instalación y la Sra. Weasley nos pidió que...

Entiendo, doctor no se preocupe, hoy mismo desocupo mi escritorio

Yo sé que usted no tiene la culpa de nada, realmente esperó que esta situación se arregle rápida para que usted puede reunirse a sus labores, por ello, sólo le daremos la baja por vacaciones indefinidas, lo único que no podemos ofrecerles es un salario dado que....

Si no se preocupe, entiendo y gracias de verdad. - le dijo Hermione estrechándole la mano al doctor Spencer.

Después que se fue el doctor, Hermione trató de sentarse y clamarse un poco y asimilar un las cosas.

-¿Tengo que llamar a Ginny y saber cómo fueron las cosas? - se dijo a sí misma


	3. La doble V: Venganza y verdades

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Realmente tenía pensado actualizar pasadas las fiestas, pero hoy han actualizado un ff que me gusta muxo (sobre elizabeth & darcy ...... está en mi profile los que kieran leerlo) y me dije que también quería darles un regalo por fin de año así que aquí está el 2 capi (o tercero si cuentan el prologo) bueno espero k les guste muxo cdnse HM35**

* * *

**2 .La doble V: Venganza y verdades**

_Hermione POV_

Hermione llegó a su departamento a eso de las 11 a.m. cuando recibió las trágicas noticias, primero la muerte de su mejor amigo y segundo sus "vacaciones" indefinidas, que en otras palabras para ella significaban DESPIDO.

Por un lado se sentía terriblemente acongojada; la muerte de un ser querido repentinamente era alarmante. Por otro lado, tenía el problema problema de su despido, el cual no le hacía muy feliz, sin embargo, como tenía un dinero guardado no pasaría problemas financieros por lo menos en tres o cuatro meses, pero tenía que buscar trabajo pronto sino quería .... cambiando de pensamientos Hermione se dijo a sí misma.

- ¿Tengo que llamar a Ginny para saber que pasó y esas cosas, o mejor porqué no me voy a Escocia personalmente (esa es la actual residencia de los Potter's?? - Lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse y ponerse algo color negro, escribir una pequeña nota que lo mandó por lechuza y empezar hacer sus maletas, puso algunas mudas de ropa interior y algunos polos de color neutro como negro y blanco, un par de jeans y algo formal para el funeral. Después trató de comunicarse con algunos amigos que tenía en el Profeta para que realicen algunas rectificaciones del artículo de Skeeter.

_Paul, puedes averiguar cuál es la fuente de Skeeter.... esa bruja de nuevo se la pegó contra mí.... Hermione Granger. PD: Solo para que sepas Ron solo fue mi amigo y nada más._

Cogió a su lechuza y le colocó la nota en su pata para que se lo entregara a Paul Newton, un periodista serio que Hermione conoció tiempo después de su graduación cuando estaba haciendo las prácticas para medimagia.

Luego volvió a coger otro pergamino y escribió una pequeña nota a Harry y Ginny, notificándoles sus condolencias por el terrible suceso y que se estaba llendo mañana por la mañana en el primer avión rumbo a Escocia. A pesar que podría usar la magia para llegar más rápido quería demorar un poco las cosas para pensar cómo iba a ser su vida a partir en adelante.

_Draco POV_

-¿Blaise? - gritó Draco al llegar a su oficina. Su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Blaise zabini trabaja para él, después de todo, los Zabini no tenían nada sólo el apellido que tenían. Todos sus bienes y propiedades fueran confiscadas por el Ministerio para pagar su deuda con la sociedad por todos los crímenes que cometieron. Los padres de Blaise se fueron a Azkaban, pero él salió libre a falta de pruebas al igual que Pansy, Nott y otros chicos más.

-Dime Draco.

-Hoy fui a ver a Pansy, está devastada, después que hagas lo que quiero que investigues, te vas a su casa y la acompañas; en estos momentos no debe estar sola, en especial en su delicada situación.

-Por su puesto, ¿pero qué deseas?

-Quiero que investigue todo lo que puedas sobre Granger. Absolutamente todo, novios, amantes, cuenta bancaria, sus movimientos, sus lugares favoritos. TODO, esa perra me las va a pagar, nada se mete con MIS amigos y sale libre, Blaise, nadie.

-Por supuesto. ¿Entonces es verdad?. Granger se estuvo ligando al pobretón cuando este se casó con Pansy.

-Al parecer sí, creo que su amorío no terminó en Hogwarts cómo se dijo.... eso es lo que máss cólera me da ¿sabes? ¿Porque el pobretón se casó con Pansy si seguía amando a Granger? Pero eso no importa.... eso lo iré investigando en el camino. Primero consígueme la información que te pedí. ¿Quieres?

-Claro, no te preocupes en un par de horas te lo consigo.

-Perfecto

-Blaise se retiró de la oficina de Draco. Después él se quedó con un vaso de whisky de fuego en sus manos mirando la chimenea que tenía al frente suyo cómo se consumían las llamas.

_Pansy POV_

_Unas horas después de la partida de Draco_

-Dime querido, ¿se lo creyó todo?

-Absolutamente, después de unos días el dinero del pobretón se queda con nosotros. Y tú, yo y nuestro pequeño podremos largarnos de aquí ¿que te parece Francia o España?

-No lo sé creo que nos iría mejor alejarnos un poco de Europa antes no te parece

-Después lo pensaremos. Sabes el papel de mujer sufrida te queda mucho mejor de lo que creía.

-Sí... bueno es que realmente Jr. intensifica un poco el melodrama creado.

-¿Sabes qué te amo no?

-Aja, pero me lo puedes decir tantas veces quieras... - le dijo de manera pícara al hombre que estaba junto a ella.

-Bueno me tengo que ir. No quiero que nadie sospeche aún, es mejor que crean que después de algunos meses de la muerte de tu esposo nos encontramos y empezamos a salir.

-Pero ...- le dijo Pansy, haciendo pucheros - quédate sólo por hoy, hazlo por mí o si quieres por Jr.

-No Pansy entiende, hasta ahora todo salió bien todos creen que el pobretón de pacotilla te era infiela y se estaba ligando a Granger.... eso sería beneficioso él el adultero y tu la víctima y no al revés.

-Pero.....

-Nada tal vez más adelante y especialmente no en tu casa... en otra parte tal vez en un hotel, pero más adelante. Entiende amor es por tu bien y por el bebé. ¿Esta bien? - le dijo besándola en los labios.

-Bueno - le dijo recibiendo el pequeño beso que le depositó en los labios y dejando el puchero a un lado - ¿Y cuándo volveremos a vernos? - le dijo cuándo este se estaba llendo.

-Pronto querida, pronto - dijo saliendo ya de la casa de Pansy

* * *

**Que tal?? Espero que esta vez si me escriban más rr sino me enojo (no mentira, pero de verdad escriban aunque sea un poco para saber como está el ff) Como podrán ver hay un un personaje misterioso....... a ver si adivinan o me dan ideas tengo en la mente dos posibles personajes (aunk me inclino mas por uno que por otro) bueno espero k de verdad les haya gustado cdse hasta la proxima HM35**


	4. Soledad

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Ya sé que algunos les dije que iba ha actualizar por el 3 o 4, pero me siento muy buena hoy, es que ayer me fui al estreno de Twillight y la pela estuvo super...... así que les traigo este capi, es un poco corto pero bueno. Una xica (en otra web donde tambien publico mi ff) me dijo xk Herms no lloró cuando se enteró de la noticia.... ese comentario fue bueno lo único k tengo que decir se me olvidó jejeje por eso para emendar mi error este capi solo esta basando en Herms espero k les guste... a ver si pasam os los 10 rr o un poco mas.....  
**

* * *

**3. Soledad **

_Hermione POVP_

Hermione se levantó temprano al día siguiente, cogió su maleta rumba al aeropuerto, decidió que no podía comer nada a causa de la preocupación y la tristeza que le embargaba. Cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó un suave picoteo de la ventana. Fue a ver que era y vio que era su lechuza que mandó a Escocia con la carta donde avisa a Harry y Ginny de su visita.

Abrió la ventana y vio que en el picó del animal había una carta roja, parecida a la que recibió Ron de su madre cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pero eso significaba.....

(Vocificador)

_TÚ MUGROSA SANGRE SUCIA.... CÓMO TE ATREVISTE SI QUIERA A VOLVER A MIRAR A MI HERMANO CUANDO LO DEJASTE PLANTADO EN EL ALTAR..... Y TODOS PENSAMOS QUE SE HABÍA RESUELTO, PERO NO!!! QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDÍAS AH!!! ERES UNA ZORRA, NO TE QUIERO VER, ES MÁS TE ODIO CON TODO MI ALAM NO SÓLO IMPEDISTE QUE MI HERMANO REAGA SU VIDA CON PANSY SINO QUE TAMBIÉN LO MATASTE...... ¡¡¡LO MATASTE!!!!. NO VENGAS NO TE QUIERO VER NI HARRY, NI MUCHO MENOS JAMES - _gritó una eufórica Ginny. Hermione pensó que lo que estaba viviendo no era real, es que ni sus mejores amigos creían que Ron y ella solo eran amigos y que tuvieron una seria relación pacinte-doctor.

Después de unos minutos en completa soledad. Hermione volvió escuchar el picoteo de la ventana, de manera autónoma se paró y se dirigió a la ventana. Esta vez era Hedwig. Hermione cogió el pequeño pergamino de la pata del animal, le dio un poco de agua y algunas migajas de pan como recompensa por el encargo entregado. Cuando abrió el pergamino se dio cuenta que era de Harry.....

_Hola Hermione, siento mucho que hallas tenido que escuchar ese vocificador. Ginny está muy mal y es que sabes está de nuevo embarazada y está muy alterada, espero que recapacité, sé que tu no tienes nada que ver con la muerte de Ron, pero hasta que esto no se resuelva será mejor que no nos mantengamos en contacto. Trataré de ver que fue lo que realmente pasó si necesitas algo urgente avísame, pero sino..... de verdad lo siento mucho._

_Harry_

Después de terminar de leer todo, Hermione se sentó en el sofá más próximo y se puso a llorar cómo no lo había hecho desde la muerte de sus padres, y es que la situación en la que se encontraba era irreal. Quién querría llevarla a la desgracia completa. Ella era consciente que mantenía una amistad con Ron muy inusual y es que ellos compartían varios secretos juntos, pero nunca se convertiría en su amante.

Por lo general ellos se reunían en bares o clubes para hablar. Ron le contaba lo mal que iba en su matrimonio, y ella cómo le iba en el trabajo o cosas sin importancia. Hermione quería mucho a Ron pero solo como un hermano ellos tenían una historia, eso ni que dudarlo estuvieron a punto de casarse y ......

Ya Hermione tienes qué parar de tanto llanto - se dijo a sí misma - Tienes que saber quien te quiere perjudicar, a ver piensa..... - se dijo limpiando un poco la cara - el periódico dice que todo empezó cuando Ron tuvo el accidente.... es verdad de allí nos volvimos ha encontrar, empezamos ha hablar, yo le mandé con otro especialista dado que no era mi campo de estudio las leciones graves y sus consecuencias esa caída desde tan alto era muy peligroso, tuvo que tener algunas secuelas en vrios órganos de las zonas bajas y ..... eso es Hermione - se volvió a decir a ella misma - por allí tienes que empezar, tienes que sacar el expediente de Ron tal vez es supo algo de su salud y quiso venir a decirtelo, por ello venía hacia aquí esa noche..... pero ya no trabajo en el hospital, tal vez le pueda pedir un favor a alguien que me de las copias....

Y por tercera vez en el día Hermione recibió otra carta, esta ve era de Paul.

_Los siento Mione cariño, parece ser que Skeeter no mintió la Sra. Weasley declaró en contra tuyo..... al parecer te quieren hundir, será mejor que desaparezcas un tiempo hasta que las aguas se tranquilicen._

_Besos Paul._

-Hermione, no te tienes que dejar vencer algo se puede hacer.

* * *

**El sgte capi: "Planes de venganza"**

**Planes de venganza**

"...

- Todo..... al parecer los padres de Granger le dejaron una suma modesta de dinero después de su muerte, el cual está siendo invertido en pequeñas acciones.... calculo que le duraran unos 4 a 5 meses para que siga viviendo bien y máximo unos 8, pero de manera más apretada....parece ser que Granger no ha salido de su casa en más de 2 semanas.... las fiestas navideñas salió a comprar unas botellas de alcohol y nada más.... el detective que contraté me dijo hace algunas horas atrás que la vio yendo al Caldero Chorreante.... parece ser que Granger está cayendo en la bebida, entonces si volvemos al tema del dinero no creo que le dure ni 4 meses.... tampoco ha podido conseguir trabajo y ....

Draco ya se disponía a irse de la oficina rumbo a su casa, hasta que el moreno le dijo

¿Y a dónde vas Draco ahora?

Pues creo que tengo una cita con Granger en Caldero Chorreante..."

**eso es solo un pequeño adelanto.... claro que vamos a ver muxo mas en el sgte capi.... relamente espero k les guste cdsen muxo y dejen rrr ya saben esa casilla verde ..... bye HM35  
**


	5. Planes de venganza

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**  
Hola como están gracias por los rr.... ya sé que es dije que iba a ctualizar mañana.... pero hoy me sentí inspirada y ya estoy comenzado el sgte capi.... espero k les guste ya empezó a desarrollarse la trama.... y está buena (aunk no soy muy objetiva no?) así k no se la pierdan... cdse muxo y dejen rr HM35**

* * *

**5. Planes de venganza**

_Draco POV_

-Dime Blaise, ¿qué información tienes? - le dijo Draco a su amigo cuando estos dos se encontraron unos días después de las órdenes del rubio.

-Todo..... al parecer los padres de Granger le dejaron una suma modesta de dinero después de su muerte, el cual está siendo invertido en pequeñas acciones.... calculo que le duraran unos 4 a 5 meses para que siga viviendo bien y máximo unos 8, pero de manera más apretada; en cuanto a su trabajo he averiguado que tiene "vacaciones indefinidas" entre nosotros eso significa que que su jefe la ha despedido a menos claro que tenga planeado contratarla después del escándalo, pero creo que eso es casi improbable.... después he averiguado que la mayoría de sus amigos cercanos les han dado la espalda. Sobre todo Ginevra Weasley, por lo que deduzco que Potter no mantiene ningún lazo. Sabes que su mujer de nuevo está encinta lo que Potter no hará nada para contradecirla....

-¿Qué mas tienes? - dijo un ansioso Draco.

-Bueno... lo que te voy a decir es información sin confirmar, pero parece ser que Granger no ha salido de su casa en más de 2 semanas.... las fiestas navideñas salió a comprar unas botellas de alcohol y nada más.... el detective que contraté me dijo hace algunas horas atrás que la vio yendo al Caldero Chorreante.... parece ser que Granger está cayendo en la bebida, entonces si volvemos al tema del dinero no creo que le dure ni 4 meses.... tampoco ha podido conseguir trabajo y ....

-Está bien Blaise, eso es un punto a mi favor ¿no crees?.

-Claro que sí Draco

-¿Y dime que novedades de Pansy?

-Está esperando a que el juez lea el testamento que dejó su marido

-¿Y porqué eso no se hizo antes? - preguntó un consternado Draco

-No sé muy bien, pero estaban esperando unos documentos que tenía no sé que persona. Por el momento todas sus cuentas están congeladas.

-Bien, quiero que le des a Pansy un poco de dinero para que pueda seguir manteniéndose hasta que el juez le de lo que le corresponde.... espero que esa desgraciada comadreja le de algo, sino no nos quedará otra que apelar.... creo que sería bueno que tengamos unos cuantos abogados preparados Blaise

-Esta bien

-Draco ya se disponía a irse de la oficina rumbo a su casa, hasta que el moreno le dijo

-¿Y a dónde vas Draco ahora?

-Pues creo que tengo una cita con Granger en Caldero Chorreante

_Hermione POV, en el Caldero Chorreante a eso de las 11.28 pm. del día 31 de diciembre._

El caldero chorreante como todos los años abría las puertas de su establecimiento para que los magos pasaran las fiestas bailando y bebiendo, era un muy negocio desde la caída del inombrable, es que ahora el mundo mágico era más seguro.

-Por favor otro whisky de fuego - pidió Herms, quien estaba sentada al frente de la barra.

-Pero señorita este es el séptimo vaso que me está pidiendo porqué no se va a su casa y descansa está así desde hace casi dos semanas ... - dijo el barman, tratando de convencer a Herms de que se vaya a su casa.

-No otra más, y aquí esta el dinero para esta ronda y para dos más - le dijo sacando algunas monedas de oro de su cartera.

Hermione realmente se veía mal, tenía una cara de frustración por todos los problemas. Primero se muere su mejor amigo, luego la despide, y ahora pierde a todos sus amigos, realmente está muy mal.

Draco llegó al lugar y empezó a inspeccionar el sitio tratando de encontrar a Granger, luego la vio, vestía un vestido negro corto bien ajustado a su cuerpo, solo lo sostenía por una tira la cual estaba adornado por una bonita flor negra (para más detalles ir a mi profile allí hay un link que les lleva al vestido).

-_Hay que reconocer que la sangre sucia no está mal_ - se dijo Draco a sí mismo

Draco se dirigió inmediatamente hasta el bar y se sentó muy cerca de Hermione.

-Camarero por favor un whisky de fuego para mí - levantó un poco la voz para que Hermione se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Y efectivamente eso fue lo que pasó

-Y miren.... que haces aquí Malfoy.... no me digas que no tienes nada planeado para esta fecha... no tienes ninguna amiguita que te caliente la cama o...

-Deja de decir estupideces Granger, se nota que estas borracha.... sólo vine a tomarme una copa antes de irme a una fiesta, acabo de llegar de viaje sabes...

-Es decir que..... ¿no te enteraste?

-¿De qué?

-De la muerte de Ron - dijo casi susurrando su nombre. - Fue hace algunas semanas, murió en un accidente de tráfico. Yo pensé que Pansy te lo habría comentado como son tan buenos amigos.

-_Que descaro de decírmelo a mi cara.... es una cualquiera Pansy tiene razón no tiene escrúpulos- pensó Draco. _- No.... cómo recién acabo de decirte acabo de llegar de un largo viaje de negocios... pero... eso que tiene que ver que hagas aquí solo y casi borracha Granger, yo no pensé que era una mujer así

-Es qué no me ha ido muy bien últimamente y quiero .... despejarme un poco

-Y entonces porque no estas con cara rajada, perdón quiero decir con Potter.

-Yo... ya no tengo amigos. Por favor otro vaso más y para mi amigo también.- pidió Herms.

-Granger, creo que no deberías seguir tomando más... creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa.

Esto es demasiado fácil, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo.

-No, no quiero irme aún no. - dijo ella tratando de zafarse de Draco, quien la cogía del brazo para levantarla.

-Por favor joven llévela a su casa, la señorita no está bien está aquí desde muy temprano. Creo que sería bueno que duerma un poco, se nota que está muy mal lo único, debe estar sufriendo mucho.- Les dijo el joven que atendía en el bar.

-Claro no se preocupe, vamos Granger, te llevo a tu casa, creo que lo que necesitas es un café bien cargado y una buena ducha... - le dijo a él y a Herms, que ahora estaba más dispuesta a irse con Draco

_Ahora sí Granger.... empieza mi venganza._

_

* * *

  
_

**Y allí acaba.... pero cómo lo prometido es deuda... les adelanto cómo va ir el sgte capi jejeje**

**6. ¿Amor o venganza?**

_"...._

_-¿Dime por qué lo haces?_

_-Hacer qué - dijo poniendo cara de no entender nada._

_-Esto ayudarme, ni siquiera mis amigos me quisieron ayudar, me han dado la espalda sabes- le empezó a contar Draco empezando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. - pero hay algo que si te quiero decir, yo no tuve la culpa de nada._

_..._

_- ¿y dime que pasó, para que la perfecta prefecta Granger se haya puesto así?. - le dijo un poco en son de broma._

_Ron, ¿te acuerdas de él no?, acaba de morir y yo soy la principal causante de todo. - le dijo agachando la cabeza - Ahora te puedes ir cómo todos._

_...."_

**Bueno allí lo dejó espero que me salga larguito cómo este.... de verdad espero k les esté gustando cdse y dejen rr HM35**


	6. ¿Amor o venganza?

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Este capi se lo dedico a Wei-lo, quien fue la 1era que me dejó un rr en el capi anterior..... Para este capi, crei conveniente cambiar el rating de T a M, es que lo he subido de tono no he escrito un lemon explícito sino sin implícito espero que les guste fue un poco dificil ..... que más noticias nuevas ya tengo el sgte capi terminado lo subire a mas tardar el lunes o el martes siempre y cuando tengas más de CINCO RR para este capi... (es k no sé cuantos leen el ff xk no se k pasa con mi stroy traffic k no puedo ver cuantos leen el ff, asi k esta vez me regire por los rr) y gracias a todos por los que están leyendo el ff**

* * *

**5. ¿Amor o venganza?**

-Granger ya llegamos a tu casa, dime dónde guardas las llaves - le dijo a Herms, quien estos momentos se encontraba sentada al borde de la entrada de su propia casa... realmente el trayecto hasta su hogar fue un tanto curioso....

_Flash Back_

-Vamonos Granger yo te llevo. Dime dónde vives.

-En la 1570 de New King's Rd, es el mundo muggle... cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-Esta bien, entonces cómo llegamos - le preguntó un consternado Draco

-En taxi - le dijo cómo si fuera obvio.

-Bien, vamos. - Pero Draco se dio cuenta que Hermione al dar el primer paso sola se tambaleó un poco, es más se hubiera caído si no se hubiera agarrado del poste que estaba cerca a ella.

-Creo que estoy un poco borracha.

-Pues no creas, lo estás.... déjame eso a mí, yo te llevaré.- le dijo sujetándola en sus brazos para que no pierda más el equilibrio. - Ahora sí en marcha.

-¿Por qué haces estos, dime no somos amigos, es más creo que fuimos enemigos?.... y ...

-Pues creo que cambié además no me gustaría que _nada_ malo te pase.

_Fin del flash back_

-¿Y bien?- le volvió a preguntar Draco.

-En mi cartera. - le dijo señalando el bolso que tenía Draco en esos momentos en sus manos.

-Bien, lo primero que vamos hacer es meterte en la bañera, luego te voy a preparar un café bien cargado y un consumé de pollo, por lo que me dijo el joven que nos estuvo atendiendo en el bar no haz comido nada en el día así que creo que tendrán hambre. - le dijo cargándola en sus brazos como un niña pequeña.

-¿Dime por qué lo haces?

-Hacer qué - dijo poniendo cara de no entender nada.

-Esto ayudarme, ni siquiera mis amigos me quisieron ayudar, me han dado la espalda sabes- le empezó a contar Draco empezando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. - pero hay algo que si te quiero decir, yo no tuve la culpa de nada.

_Mentirosa, eres una sucia mentirosa_ - pensó Draco

-Y qué se supone que pasó. - preguntó Draco, dado que se suponía que él no sabía nada por haber estado un largo periodo en el extranjero

-¡Qué no lees el periódico a caso - le dijo Hermione, cuando ya había entrado a su casa.

-Pues no, ya te dije, estaba en el exterior hasta hace algunas horas. - le dijo dejándola encima de WC (es que no quise decir inodoro) y él preparando la bañera con agua caliente para que se le quite un poco los efectos del alcohol - ¿y dime que pasó, para que la perfecta prefecta Granger se haya puesto así?. - le dijo un poco en son de broma.

-Ron, ¿te acuerdas de él no?, acaba de morir y yo soy la principal causante de todo. - le dijo agachando la cabeza - Ahora te puedes ir cómo todos.

-Pues no me voy, creo que es un poco inverosímil, qué no está casado con mi amiga Pansy.

-Pues sí, fue ella que me acusó, dijo que era su amante, ¿sabes? - estirando su cabeza hacia atrás. - Es ridículo, cómo voy a ser su amante si fui yo quien lo dejó hace 4 años atrás....

-No te preocupes, ahora vamos a sacarte ese vestido y a la ducha, en unos minutos regreso con el café y la sopa.... y no te preocupes sé cocinar. - le dijo saliendo del baño cuando ella se había metido a la bañera.

_Debe estar loca si voy a creerla, te juro que vas a pagar todas las lágrimas que ha derramado Pansy, ella no se merecía el esposo que tuvo._

Después de unos 40 minutos, Draco regresó al baño para ver como estaba Hermione, y lo que encontró lo dejó en shock. Hermione se había quedado dormida debajo del agua. Como todo un caballero cogió la toalla que estaba cerca y la sacó del agua y la llevó cargada en sus brazos rumbo a su habitación.

_Tengo que decir que Granger no se ve mal cuando está dormida... realmente me da mucha cólera que ese Weasley la haya tomado cuando estaba con Pansy.... es hermosa.... pero que digo - _se dijo a si mismo Draco tratando de cambiar su cara. - _No tengo que tener esos pensamientos sino no voy a poder seguir adelante, realmente siento mucho por Hermione pero tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho._

_-_Hey Granger, despierta. - le dijo dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en sus mejillas.

-Mmmmm

-Despierta y toma la sopa por lo menos

-Mmmmm - volvió a decir, pero esta vez despertándose.

-La sopa - dijo acercándole el tazón más a sus labios.

-Esta bien - le dijo esta vez sentándose, lo que produjo que la toalla se deslizara un poco hacia abajo.

Este hecho no paso desapercibido por Draco quien giró un poco su cara hacia el costado. Hermione al darse cuenta de este gesto bajo la mirada y dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba se tapo mejor con la toalla.

-Lo siento, yo no quise....

-Esta bien, toma la sopa, yo creo que mejor me voy yendo.

-No. - dijo tratando que se volviera a sentar. - No te vayas por favor, tu compañía me hace bien, solo por un momento luego si quieres te vas.

-Esta bien

-Pasó algunos minutos hasta que Hermione terminó la sopa en silencio hasta que le pregunto a Draco

-¿Cómo llegue al cuarto?

-Bueno, te quedaste dormida en la bañera así que te saqué de allí y te dejé en la cama.

-Oh!, lo siento, yo por lo general no me comporto así sabes, realmente nunca tomo en mi profesión no nos podemos dar ese lujo.

-¿Y en que trabajabas?

-En San Mungo allí era medimaga generalista todavía, quería especializarme más adelante en el área de maternidad, pero...

-Entiendo... - dijo un Draco cada vez más comprensivo. - Creo que sería bueno que te pusieras tu ropa de dormir. - le dijo cambiando el tema

-Sí, podrías pasármela, está en el primer cajón de la derecha de la cómoda.

-Por supuesto. - Le dijo dirigiéndose hacia allí, lo que lo sorprendió fue ver que Hermione tenía unos camisón muy sexys .- _Debe ser que esos los usaba con la comadreja.... - _Estos te parecen bien - le dijo mostrándole el camisón corto de color melón que tenía en sus manos.

-Sí, gracias. - le dijo tomándolo entre sus manos y poniéndoselo encima sin sacarse la toalla.

-Creo que ahora si debo irme.- le dijo Draco tocándose los bolsillo para verificar que nada se olvidaba.

-Por favor no.... - le dijo con un tono de súplica.- Por favor quédate, me siento bien cuando estas aquí.

-Pero no hay otro cuarto más....

-Si no te importa puedes quedarte aquí, te juro que no te voy hacer nada es solo que....

-Te sientes sola ¿no es verdad?

-Aja. - le dijo empezando a llorar.- Estas semanas he pensado que estaba viviendo una pesadilla, por eso me fui a comprar esas botellas, sé que hice mal pero.

-Ya sshhhhh.- le dijo esta vez sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola para confrontarla.

-Gracias, de verdad nunca pensé que te iba a decirte esto pero... me alegra que estuvieras hoy en el Caldero Choreante.

-Esta bien, trata de dormir un poco.

-Esta bien y .... - dijo acercándose hacia él para darle un beso de las buenas noches, pero Draco se confió y la beso en los labios... y así empezó todo su plan de venganza.

Primero fueron unos cuantos tiernos besos cuando los dos aún estaban casi sentados, luego se fueron deslizando en la cama y los besos se ponía cada vez más ardientes, luego Draco empezó a bajarle el camisón que Hermione se había puesto hace unos minutos antes he iba besando a la medida que iba descubriendo, primero el cuello luego sus pechos hasta llegar a su vientre.

Hermione ya no podía más se sentía tan bien, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía que iba a explotar. Draco empezó a sentir mucho calor y por ello empezó a sacarse el saco; Hermione al darse cuenta lo empezó a ayudar, se cambiaron de posiciones. Ella ahora estaba encima de él, por lo que tenía más facilidad para sacarle la ropa, empezó por la corbata y luego por la camisa. Empezó a besarlo por lo hombros bajando paulatinamente por sus pectorales, en ese mismo momento empezó a sacarle los pantalones.

Draco por su parte empezó a darle pequeñas caricias por sus piernas. Realmente él nunca pensó que Hermione fuera tan fogosa, pero mientras más se involucraran uno al otro la caída de ella sería mucho más grande. Lo único que él no sabía era que la suya también.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que lo único que los impedían unirse esa noche era el bóxer del rubio. Draco rápidamente los sacó, lo que pasó esa noche fue realmente mágico. Su unión fue explosiva. Cuando Hermione lo sintió por primera vez pensó que se iba a morir era completamente duro, pero al mismo tiempo fue una delicia.

Draco por su parte la sintió tan estrecha que pensó que no podría controlarse. Lo hicieron muchas veces esa noche unas cuatro veces hasta que por fin se cansaron.... sin embargo Draco se dio cuenta por primera vez que....

-¿Hermione?

-Mmmm - dijo ella un poco dormitando.

-Dime usas algún tipo de ...... anticonceptivos.

-No, por qué

-Por qué. No traje nada conmigo sabes y se me olvidó aplicar el hechizo.

Hermione se levantó un poco para verlo, pero al mismo tiempo tapándose con la sábana. - No te preocupes no va a pasar nada. - le dijo muy confiada.

-Pero cómo no va a pasar nada.... y qué tal si quedas embarazada.- le dijo un preocupado Draco y es que de verdad nunca había planeado eso.

-No va a pasar nada porque ..... - dijo un poco bajando la voz - .... soy estéril Draco, no puedo tener hijos.

* * *

**Qué les pareció a qué no se lo esperaban...... el nuevo capi se llamara TESTAMENTO Y DISILUCIÓN...... y aquí les traigo un pequeño adelanto**

**"...  
**

-Pero cómo es posible eso. - le preguntó un Draco cada vez más ansioso por saber cosas de ella.

-Es que...... tu sabías que yo me iba a casar con Ron ¿no? hace casi tres años

-Sí.- le respondió. Realmente él no se espera eso....

...

-No pude soportar no darle hijos Draco. - le dijo volteándose , no sabes cuán ilusionado estaba con el bebé y no lo soporté preferí dejarlo ir que armara una nueva con otra mujer que le diera lo que yo no podía hacer. Y lo conseguí, se casó con Parkison y ella está esperando un hijo suyo lástima que él no pueda verlo, realmente pienso que hubiera sido muy feliz."

**Realmente el adelanto es cortito xk en este capi sabremos mucho más ni se imaginan en él sabremos quien es el personaje misterioso .... espero no disilucionarlos... pero bueno dejen rr este cpi fue el más larguito que he escrito me merezco un poquito de mensajitos no?? bueno cdse bye HM35**


	7. Testamento y disilución

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Hola a todos lo que estan leyendo el ff o que lo vayan a hacer... me alegro muxo que me esten dejando rr.... Le dedico este capia LupipincesS, quien fue la 1era en mandarme un rr. Para que suba el sgte tiene que sobrepasar los 5 rr que les parece 8 rr para que vuelva a actualizar... así me dan tiempo para seguir escribiendo el sgte capi (k me parece k va a ser el mas dificil para escribirlo).... bueno cdse y gracias a los demas por escribir. PD. El sgte que me escriba primero le dedico el sgte capi. HM35**

**

* * *

  
**

**7. Testamento y disilución**

-Pero cómo es posible eso. - le preguntó un Draco cada vez más ansioso por saber cosas de ella.

-Es que...... tu sabías que yo me iba a casar con Ron ¿no? hace casi tres años

-Sí.- le respondió. Realmente él no se espera eso....

-Bueno un par de meses antes de la boda me enteré que estaba embarazada, me sentí muy feliz por decirlo de algún modo, así que se lo dije a Ron de inmediatamente, él se puso muy feliz me dijo - empezó a llorar al recordar a su mejor amigo - que él siempre quiso tener hijos, pero ... - y esta vez lloró no solo por su amigo sino también por ... - una semana antes de la boda tuve una pérdida, perdí a mi bebé, los médicos me dijeron que tengo_ útero unicorne_, que es una malformación en el útero, además no suelo ovular con mucha frecuencia lo que aumenta las posibilidades de quedarme embarazada. Y si por un milagro quedara embarazada, que es casi nulo, sería muy riesgoso así que ..... no tienes que preocuparte, no puedo quedar embarazada tan fácilmente. - le dijo dándole la espalda y es que recordad todo ello la ponía muy triste.

-Yo no sabía, nada perdón por hacerte recordar esas cosas, pero... tengo una duda por qué dejaste a la coma.... perdón a Weasley plantado.

-No pude soportar no darle hijos Draco. - le dijo volteándose , no sabes cuán ilusionado estaba con el bebé y no lo soporté preferí dejarlo ir que armara una nueva con otra mujer que le diera lo que yo no podía hacer. Y lo conseguí, se casó con Parkison y ella está esperando un hijo suyo lástima que él no pueda verlo, realmente pienso que hubiera sido muy feliz.

Después de esa conversación decidieron dormir un poco, por primera vez Draco durmió abrazado de alguien.

Y así pasaron los meses, pasó enero, febrero día de San Valentín y marzo...... Hermione se sentía muy bien de a ver encontrado a alguien que la entendiera como Draco lo hacía, él le ayudó a encontrar un trabajo parcial, la paga era mínima y trabaja muy duro pero al final todo valía la pena. Volvía a su casa y veía a Draco esperándola o ella le daba la sorpresa antes y lo esperaba con la comida hecha.

Ellos habían decidido no vivir juntos aún, pero eso no los impedían dormir juntos un par de días, Draco realmente le ofreció dinero para solventar sus gastos, pero Hermione no los aceptó, por ello él le consiguió un trabajo en Corporación M y asociados. Lo que no sabía Hermione era que Draco le había conseguido un trabajo en uno de sus empresas (Corporación _Malfoy'_sy asociados) y dio órdenes específicas que el trabajo que le asignaran fuera duro y su paga mínima, sabía que ella no lo soportaría y perdería el control de su vida, pero eso aún no pasaba.... pero eso no importaba porque mientras ella le iba relativamente "bien" en el trabajo él sabía que ella se estaba enamorando cada vez más de él.... y no era para menos casi todas las noches hacían el amor era como un escape para los dos él lo disfrutaba mucho y ella también, él la veía a ella cada vez más enamorada y más apegada a él, lo cual era perfecto si lo que buscaba era hundirla y que no saliera adelante nunca más .... como le había pasado a Pansy (según Draco.... porque ya sabemos que no es así porque tiene a alguien más), pero Hermione iba a sufrir mucho más porque a comparación de Pansy que ella si tenía amigos que la apoyaban, ella estaba _sola._

_Hermione POV_

Un día en la oficina donde trabaja en lo que se necesitaba le llegó una correspondencia donde la citaba en la oficina de un abogado esa misma tarde para leer el testamento de su mejor amigo, ella se enteró que se demoró en leer el documento porque Ron había escrito uno a último momento antes de su muerte y estaban haciendo muchos trámites para poder proceder a leer la última voluntad del pelirrojo.

_-Bueno tendré que ir, pero qué raro que me hayas citado_ .- se dijo a sí misma y siguiendo con sus cosas hasta la tarde que tenía cita con el abogado.

_Draco POV, en sus oficinas por la mañana_

-¿Dime Blaise que pasa?- le preguntó el rubio

-A Pansy le ha llegado la carta del abogado de Weasley hoy se va a leer su testamento a a las 5.00 pm en su despacho.

-Bien

-Ay algo más.- le dijo un poco titubeando.

-Si dime.- dijo un Draco exasperado.

-Han citado también a Granger.

_Ese mismo día a las 4.30 pm en el despacho del abogado._

-Dime Draco que va a pasar - le dijo una Pansy completamente angustiado por su futuro, ella estaba ya en su octavo mes de gestación se le veía bien, pero un poco preocupada y no era para menos el dinero que estaba en juego era mucho. Ron hizo una fortuna jugando al quiditch y también recibió una pequeña cantidad de oro por su colaboración en la lucha contra Voldemort.

-Nada, no te preocupes si algo malo pasa vamos a apelar. Blaise ya consiguió a los mejores abogados.- le dijo a Pansy para calmarla un poco.- No es bueno para el bebé que te estés angustiando. Creo que sería mejor que me vaya, no quiero que Hermione me vea aquí te estaré esperando en mi casa.

-Después de unos minutos llegó Hermione y el abogado para leer la carta. En la sala estaban Pansy, Blasie quien se quedó para hacerle compañía a su amiga, Hermione y el abogado

-Bueno estamos presentes todos para leer el testamento del señor Roland Billius Weasley, bueno voy a proseguir a leer la última voluntad del mencionado

"_Yo Roland Billius Weasley en todas mis facultades mentales le dejo a todos mis bienes a Hermione Granger junto con un sobre con documentos que le van a ser de utilidad. A mi esposa sólo le dejo la casa en la cual vivimos y ello lo hago dado que estoy obligado por ley a darle algo ....."_

El abogado siguió leyendo, Hermione y Pansy se quedaron mudas cuando terminó de leer el testamento.

-Tu maldita zorra, no te basta en matar a mi marido sino también en llevarte todo no eres una cualquiera Granger, sangre sucia .- empezó a insultar Pansy completamente estérica agarrando a Hermione de la solapa de su traje.

-Yo ....- empezó a balbucear Hermione

-Cálmate Pansy lo vamos a arreglar. - le dijo Blaise sacándola del lugar y dirigiéndose rumbo a la mansión Malfoy.

-Yo siento que haya tenido que presenciar esto señor. - empezó a disculparse hermione sin motivo alguno dado que ella no empezó la pelea.

-No se preocupe esperaba esta reacción de la señora, tenga señorita Granger, en este sobre se encuentra los documentos que el señor Weasley le legó también.

-Gracias .- dijo recibiendo el sobre. Lo abrió y encontró unas fotos y unos papeles médicos. Pero lo que vio la dejó helada eran fotos de Pansy y de Blaise en la cama.... todas eran de ellos abrazados besándose en sitios públicos como parques o jardines o en sitios privados que no sabía bien dónde quedaban..... dejando de lado las fotos empezó a leer los papeles médicos y se sorprendió mucho ... eran los reportes médicos que se hizo Ron con el especialista, y allí decía que.... Ron había tenido una secuela grave en varios de sus órganos bajos dejándolo imposible tener hijos lo que quería decir que .... el hijo de Pansy no era de Ron sino de BLAISE. - Por Dios esto es.....

-Señorita se encuentra bien.- le dijo el abogado quien se había distanciado un poco para que Hermione pudiera ver los papeles.

-No nada gracias por todo.

-Después de ello salió del despacho, se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta que eran más de las 6.00 pm. Hermione tuvo la necesidad de hablar con alguien, pensó en Draco pero sabía que ese día se iba a quedar en su casa porque tenía algunos pendientes, pero eso no podía esperar por lo que decidió dirigirse a la mansión Malfoy's para hablar con él.

* * *

**Sorry que el capi sea cortito ya sé que a una de ustedes les dije que iba a ser del mismo tamaño que el otro pero m ekivoque espero k el sgte me salga mas largo prometo intertarlo.... bueno aqui les dejo el adelanto del otro.**

**7. ¡Huye!**

"....

Hermione se fue paseando por la sala y su fue escabullendo por los pasadizos hasta que visualizó una gran puerta que está semiabierta, sin hacer mucho ruido se fue pegando para ver quien estaba allí. Pero no dio crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

_Pansy cálmate y vuelve a contar desde el principio - le dijo un Draco tratando de que Pansy se volviera a sentar en el sofá de su gran estudio._

_Que Ron le legó todo a Granger a su maldita amante y a mí solo me dejó la casa y qué voy a ser con un bebé a punto de nacer, ¡¿eh?!._

_Vamos cálmate Pansy.- le recordó Blaise._

_Si ya sabes que tenemos a los mejores abogados, ellos en estos momentos están viendo como impugnar el testamento, y no te preocupes por Granger. - le recordó Draco.- Ella va a sufrir mucho más lo que tu estás sufriendo..... sabes que ella está trabajando para mí, prácticamente la explotan y ....._

Hermione no lo soportó más se fue de inmediato de allí y se dirigió a la salida donde volvió a encontrar al mismo elfo que la recibió."

**Espero no hacerles dicho mucho sino ya se pierde la emoción les prometo un cambió drástico mas adelante...... después les iré contando cuales fueron las complicaciones del sgte capi. PD. Pasen al profile a ver el vestido de Herms la noche cuando se encontró con Draco. HM35**


	8. ¡Huye!

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Hola a todos..... gracias por los que escribieron saben que solo falta 1 rr para cumplir los ocho.... bueno les perdono xk los rr que recibí fueron muy agradables así que gracias a todos los que escribieron un rr y a los que estén leyendo, aquí les dejo el capi titulado ¡Huye! espero que les gusté.  
**

* * *

**8. ¡Huye!**

Hermione se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy para hablar con Draco sobre los papeles que le había dejado Ron, y es que con ellos podía volver a trabajar en San Mungo y su vida volvería a la normalidad.

Después de algunos minutos que le demoró en trasladarse de manera mágica llegó a la puerta de la gran mansión, un elfo doméstico la recibió en el hall y le comunicó que el joven amo se encontraba ocupado en su despacho y que lo esperara en la sala mientras Draco se desocupara.

_Draco POV_

-Pansy cálmate y vuelve a contar desde el principio - le dijo un Draco tratando de que Pansy se volviera a sentar en el sofá de su gran estudio.

-Que Ron le legó todo a Granger a su maldita amante y a mí solo me dejó la casa y qué voy a ser con un bebé a punto de nacer, ¡¿eh?!.

-Vamos cálmate Pansy.- le recordó Blaise.

-Si ya sabes que tenemos a los mejores abogados, ellos en estos momentos están viendo como impugnar el testamento, y no te preocupes por Granger. - le recordó Draco.- Ella va a sufrir mucho más lo que tu estás sufriendo..... sabes que ella está trabajando para mí, prácticamente la explotan y .....

Draco le empezó a contar todo a Pansy sobre lo que estaba haciendo a Hermione.

_Hermione POV_

Hermione se fue paseando por la sala y su fue escabullendo por los pasadizos hasta que visualizó una gran puerta que está semiabierta, sin hacer mucho ruido se fue pegando para ver quien estaba allí. Pero no dio crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

_-Pansy cálmate y vuelve a contar desde el principio - le dijo un Draco tratando de que Pansy se volviera a sentar en el sofá de su gran estudio._

_-Que Ron le legó todo a Granger a su maldita amante y a mí solo me dejó la casa y qué voy a ser con un bebé a punto de nacer, ¡¿eh?!._

_-Vamos cálmate Pansy.- le recordó Blaise._

_-Si ya sabes que tenemos a los mejores abogados, ellos en estos momentos están viendo como impugnar el testamento, y no te preocupes por Granger. - le recordó Draco.- Ella va a sufrir mucho más lo que tu estás sufriendo..... sabes que ella está trabajando para mí, prácticamente la explotan y ....._

Hermione no lo soportó más se fue de inmediato de allí y se dirigió a la salida donde volvió a encontrar al mismo elfo que la recibió.

-Por favor no le digas a Draco que estuve aquí, ¿quieres?

-Esta bien joven ama

Hermione no entendió mucho lo que quiso decir, pero no quería quedarse allí... Y no era para menos estuvo con Draco más de cuatro meses donde compartió todo con él abrió su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho y para qué... él sólo buscaba vengarse.

Cuando llegó a su casa, escribió un mensaje a su amigo Paul para ver si se podía reunir con Skeeter en algún lugar quería que todo este problema se solucionara, y se iba a ir muy lejos, no quería que Draco la volviera a encontrar.

Después de una horas, Skeeter le confirmó que esa misma noche debían reunirse en tres escobas a las 9.0 pm. Hermione se dio cuenta que ya eran las 8.00, cogió los documentos y su cartera. Se puso con chaqueta en cima y salió rumbo al lugar de la reunión.

_En tres escobas_

-Y dime Hermione, porqué puedo llamarte así ¿no?, para qué querías verme.- le dijo Skeeter de manera un poco osada.

-Quiero que publiques una nota desmintiendo todo lo que habías dicho sobre mí y Ron hace 4 meses.

-Pero eso no puedo, ya sabes tengo pruebas que demuestran lo contrario.

-No, no las tienes. Yo tengo pruebas que lo que dices no es verdad.- le dijo entregando el sobre.- El sobre que te estoy dando son unas copias que me legó Ron hoy en su testamento, como podrás ver fue su mujer quien mantenía una relación extramatrimonial... además cómo médico te puedo decir que Ron no puede tener hijos por lo tanto el hijo de Pansy...

-No es suyo, muy bien Hermione.- la felicitó Rita.- Me sorprendes eres una persona muy versátil, te prometo que mañana en primera plana se sabrá esto. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad sabes.....

-Pero dime, entre amigas.- le dijo acercándose un poco más a Hermione.- ¿Entre tu y el señor Weasley no hubo nada?.

-No sólo era mi mejor amigo. Nada más.- le dijo

-Está bien. Y no te lo tomes a mal querida, pero así es mi trabajo. Cuídate.- le dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Pasados unos minutos de que Rita se fuera Hermione se sentía morir. Primero su vida se había convertido en una completa mierda por las artimañas de Pansy y posiblemente de Blaise, luego Draco se inmiscuye en una relación amoroso con ella solo para vengarse, pero a pesar de que su vida empezaba a cambiar ella no lo sentía así de verdad ella se había enamorado de Draco y no lo podía negar mucho estaba muy feliz con él, pensó que ... podrían tener un futuro juntos tal vez no hijos pero uno quien sabe, tal vez.

-Ya deja de pensar eso Hermione, tienes que seguir adelante .- se dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que empezó a salir de sus ojos.

Hermione salió de res ecobas rumbo a su casa, llegó a eso de medianoche, sabía que tenía que salir del país para olvidarse de Draco pero la gran pregunta era DÓNDE, y allí cuando abrió la puerta de su casa vio la respuesta era una foto familiar de ella y sus abuelos paternos, los conoció relativamente tarde a eso de los 17 años, y se sorprendió mucho saber quienes eran, su madre era squib nacida en el seno de una gran familia francesa de magos de renombres su abuelo era un diplomático que se casó con una bruja inglesa, de ese matrimonio nacieron dos hijos su tío François y su madre, no obstante su madre no nació con magia; tiempo después se casó su padre y se distanció un poco de su familia hasta que ella entró en Hogwarts.

-¡Mammie Le Blanc! - gritó Hermione cuando supo dónde poder ir. Cogió la agenda y empezó a llamar a su abuela, a pesar que ellos eran brujos estaban muy al corriente de la tecnología muggle y es que en Francia no rechazaban a las personas no mágicas como en Inglaterra.- Aló, mammie, c'est moi Hermione (Hola abuelita soy Hermione).- le dijo cuando contestaron

-Hermione querida, qué te pasó .- le preguntó asustada por la hora que llamaba.

-Yo lo siento, si te desperté abuela, pero tengo que salir de aquí, yo estoy mal y pensé.... .- cortó un poco Herms empezando a llorar.

-Tranquila hija, si ven, coge el primer vuelo que desees o trasládate por red flú si desees. Tu sabes que mi casa es tu casa querida niña.

-Gracias abuela, pero creo que será mejor si cojo el carro y voy manejando hasta París, me voy a sentir mejor...

-Pero no es demasiado para tí.

-No quiero que nadie me sigue abuela.

-Pero qué paso ni niña.

-Me engañaron abuela y de la peor manera me usaron para vengarse de algo que no cometí, me siento tan sola era la única persona que me quedaba y ahora....

-Shh!!! Esta bien voy a tratar que nadie te siga, pero será mejor que vengas por avión mañana la noche, así tendré todo arreglado lo único que necesito es que me mandes algunos documentos, mañana temprano tendrás un pasaporte y tu pasaje de avión ¿está bien?

-Gracias abuela.

-Esta bien.- Pronto estarás junto a mí.

Cuando Hermione conoció a su abuela Elizabeth le tuvo mucho cariño, y ella a su nieta. Eran muy iguales de carácter, las dos eran muy luchadoras, cuando su abuela se dio cuenta que su hija Caroline no era bruja la matriculo en las mejores escuelas muggles fue muy querida, se sintió un poco mal en contar las distancias, pero Caroline no querida que su esposo se enterara que su familia era bruja, pero eso tuvo que salir a luz cuando su hija entro en Hogwarts.

_En Francia._

-Jean- Paul.- Llamó la Sra. Le Blanc

-Mammie qué pasa. - le dijo Jean-Paul el hijo de François, quien murió en un accidente con su esposa hace cinco años.

-Es tu prima Hermione, nos necesita aún tienes ese amigo tuyo que puede ayudarnos a cambiar algún tipo de datos en papeles oficiales.

-Bueno sí, pero no te entiendo.

Q-uiero que Hermione use nuestra apellido a más tardar para mañana a las 8.00 am y que le mande un pasaporte con su nueva identidad más un pasaje de avión para la tarde o la noche.

* * *

**Que les pareció ya se que es cortito, y temo decirles que el sgte tambien (abbu) espero k el que le siga sea más largo además vamos a correr un poco más en el tiempo si recibo más de 7 rr les prometo que actualizo rápido... y como ya se está haciendo costumbre aquí les dejo un adelanto. cdse HM35. PD: NO SE OLVIDEN DE DARLE EN LA CAJITA VERDE PARA DEJARME UN RR**

**Pesadillas tras pesadillas**

_Hermione POV_

"..

Cuando llegó la noche apago todas las luces y salió de su casa allí se dio cuenta que había un ejemplar del Profeta lo levantó y vio el titular: **"Esposa engañó a héroe nacional, Hermione Granger no habría tenido nada que ver". **

Hermione dobló el periódico y cogió un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto."


	9. Pesadilla tras pesadilla

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Me alegro muxo recibir tantos rr en el capi antrior. A sugerencia de una de ustedes acabo de habilitar la opción de recibir rr anónimos, espero que así más de ustedes me escriban jejeje.... Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo el ff y estoy abierta a escuchar sugere. Cuidense muxo. PD: Si recibo más de 8 rr les promeo actualizar rápido..... bye**

**

* * *

  
**

**9. Pesadillas tras pesadillas**

_Hermione POV_

Hermione no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, recién a eso de la 5.00 am pudo dormir placidamente, por lo que no escuchó nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se levantó a la hora del almuerzo. Sólo probó un ligero refrigerio.

Después salió a fuera de su casa para revisar su buzón de correo y fue allí donde encontró a una linda lechuza que tenía un paquete. Supo de inmediato que era de su abuela; adentro encontró nuevos documentos como su licencia de conducir, partida de nacimiento, todo incluyendo un pasaporte a nombre de Hermione Le Blanc,

-¿Mi abuela me adoptó?- se dijo para sí. Realmente no le importó mucho y regresó a su casa.

Cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta que además de los documentos había un pasaje de avión para esa misma noche rumbo a París. Corrió de a su casa, sacó dos valijas y empezó a hacer sus maletas guardó lo indispensable.

-Tengo que llamar al abogado para que de la herencia a Ron a su familia, también hay que vender la casa y .... - Empezó a enumerar todas las cosas que debería hacer para poner fin a su vida como Hermione Granger, pero sabía que no le iba a alcanzar el tiempo por lo que sólo recogió todos los documentos y se los llevó consigo a Francia.

Cuando llegó la noche apago todas las luces y salió de su casa allí se dio cuenta que había un ejemplar del Profeta lo levantó y vio el titular:** "Esposa engañó a héroe nacional, Hermione Granger no habría tenido nada que ver". **

Hermione dobló el periódico y cogió un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

_  
Draco POV_

Esa misma mañana Draco se levantó y bajó a desayunar su elfo doméstico le dejó el Profeta, cuando el empezaba a tomar su café abrió el periódico y lo que encontró lo dejo helado.

**"Esposa engañó a héroe nacional, Hermione Granger no habría tenido nada que ver".**

**Queridas lectoras, temo informarles que la muerte de jugador de quidicht se debió a la infedilidad de su esposa con el Sr. Blaise Zabini. Pansy Parkison quien está punto de dar a luz el hijo de su amante hizo creer a la comunidad mágica que la responsable del trágico accidente del Sr. Weasley era la Srta. Hermione Granger, quien era inocente.**

**Todo parecer ser, queridos lectores, que la Sra. Parkison - porque a mí parecer ya no se debería llamar SEÑORA WEASLEY - deseaba la fortuna de su marido para escaparse con su amante y formar así una familia. Lástima para ella, que su esposo ya estaba al pendiente y pensaba pedirle el divorcio. El día que el accidente sucedió, el Sr. Weasley se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amiga para obtener consuelo y lo que encontró fue a la muerte.**

**La Srta. Granger declaró en exclusiva que ella solo vía al joven jugador como un gran amigo, lloró un poco al decirnos esto y es que nos sentimos un tanto culpables por las intrigas en que caímos por culpa de esa mujer trepadora.**

**También la Srta. Granger nos comentó que el Sr. Weasley no le legó bienes importantes a su esposa sino a ella para que esta a su vez se lo diera a su familia, con quienes perdió contactos a causa de su matrimonio. Es bueno saber que la amistad perdura hasta la muerte ¿no es verdad?**

**En esta edición, queremos recalcar que a causa de las calumnias de la Sra. Parkison, la Srta. Granger, quien en los últimos meses perdió no solo su trabajo sino su buena reputación...  
**  
Draco ya no siguió leyendo, pero las imágenes que acompañaban el artículo era realmente comprometedoras, en ellas se vía a Pansy y Blaise besándose y haciendose cariños, realmente las fotos no mentían.

-Me han traicionado, mis mejores amigos.- se empezó a culpar Draco.- ¿Pero qué hice Granger?

Draco se levantó, se cambió y se dirigió a la casa de Herms, pero cuando llego allí en la mañana no la encontró nadie respondía.

-Tal vez salió, pero a dónde.- se dijo Draco para sí.- Será mejor que vuelva la noche para ver.

Y así fue pero nada cambió, todo seguía igual. Nadie le contestó y así pasaron varios días. Hasta que decidió contratar a un detective para que encontrara a Herms, porqué quisiera o no Draco se había enamorado de Hermione y tenía que encontrarla para pedirle perdón.

* * *

**Matenme.... digan lo que quieran, pero ya sé me disculpo por lo corto que es, pero les prometo que el proximo valdrá mucho más no solo porque pienso hacerlo más largo sino más interesante así que aquí les dejo un adelantito.....  
**  
10. El tiempo avanza

"...Jean-Paul sacó a Herms de pasear todo el primer mes se fueron a los lugares más turísticos de París y a los no tan turísticos se lo pasaron muy bien ella pensó que todo esta volviendo a su cauce normal. Hasta que...

Jean-Paul.- le dijo Hermione cuando estaban en las calles de París.- No me siento bien, creo que me voy a...."

** Cuidense y dejen comentarios HM35**


	10. El tiempo avanza

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Hola a todos, me siento muy feliz he recibo muxos rr esta vez y saben que ya pasé los 40 rr.... me siento tan bien...... este capi como les he dixo es más largo que los otros. Realmente lo siento por los otros capi que fueron cortitos, pero así es la vida...... Bueno disfruten este capi que he adelantado su publicación x los mas de 10 rr que he recibido la vez pasado a pesar que fue cortito.... a ver que tal nos va en esta. besos bye HM35  
**

* * *

**10. El tiempo avanza **

_Hermione POV_

Hermione llegó a Francia muy temprano, se encontró con su abuela y su primo Jean-Paul, los dos fueron muy gentiles, trataron de que ella se olvide de todo en las primeras semanas que estuvo con ellos. Sin embargo, el recuerdo estaba allí y por esa razón pensó que que los malestares que tenía se debían a ello. En esas semanas llamó a una agencia de inmuebles en Londres para agilizar la venta de la casa de sus padres. También se volvió a contactar con el aboga de Ron para darles todo el dinero a su familia. También escribió una nota a Harry, quien se mantenía en contacto con ella a pesar de todo. Le dijo que estaba fuera del país y no sabía cuando iba a volver y que cuidara mucho a Ginny quien, por palabras de Harry, estaba cada vez más panzona por su embarazo y que tenía los antojos más raros.

Jean-Paul sacó a Herms de pasear todo el primer mes se fueron a los lugares más turísticos de París y a los no tan turísticos se lo pasaron muy bien ella pensó que todo esta volviendo a su cauce normal. Hasta que...

-Jean-Paul.- le dijo Hermione cuando estaban en las calles de París.- No me siento bien, creo que me voy a....

Hermione no terminó de decir nada más porque de la nada se desmayo si no fuera por los ágiles reflejos de Jean-Paul se hubiera caído al suelo. Lo único que él pudo hacer fue llevarlas en sus brazos de nuevo a la casa, no quiso aparecerse en la mansión Le Blanc por lo que tomó un taxi y se fueron los dos en él

Cuando llegaron a casa, Jean-Paul avisó a su abuela y al médico de la familia. Mientras Herms se recuperaba del mareo en su habitación.

- Ya me siento mejor abuela, no es nada.- Le dijo Herms para tranquilizarla.

-Pero hija.- Le dijo su abuela.- No es normal, y me sorprende mucho que no tengas un poco más de respeto por tu salud siendo médico.- Empezó a resondrarla.

-La abuela tiene razón Mione, tienes que ponerte bien, no creas que no te he visto. Ultimamente te sientes mal, no estas comiendo bien y te ves casi siempre cansada.

-Oh!!!, Esta bien hagan pasar a ese doctor, pero les consta que me van a chequear contra mi voluntad .- les dijo con un poco de fastidio.

-Muy bien, adelante doctor Pienoir.- le avisó Elizabeth Le Blanc

Cuando el doctor entró hizo que Elizabeth y Jean-Paul salieran de la habitación dejando solos a Hermione y a él.

-Y dígame señorita Le Blanc... - empezó el Dr. Pienoir

-Hermione, por favor, además somos colegas doctor debería tratarnos con menos formalidades.

-Esta bien Hermione, dime cómo estás pasando tu estadía en París, tu abuela me comentó que hace menos de un mes regresaste al seno familiar.- le empezó a decir mientras sacaba su varita y su libreta para empezar el diagnóstico.

-Pues muy bien, pero algo indispuesto mi salida de Londres fue algo dramática por así decirlo y me esta haciendo bien un cambio de aire

El doctor empezó el diagnóstico mientras Herms le contaba algunas cosas de ella como de su expediente médico.

H-ermione cuenta un poco de tu expediente médico

B-ueno soy una persona sana para mi edad sabe, el único problema que tengo es .....

-Si.- le dijo el doctor invitándola a que continúe

-No se si viene al caso, pero tengo útero uniforme y hasta donde sé no puedo quedar embarazada.

-Pues eso es curioso, sabes. Yo no diría eso, no sé que te han enseñado en la facultad, pero eso no es tan cierto. La posibilidad de tener un hijo con esa malformación no es baja pero la gestación se vuelve más complicada pero no imposible. Es mas tengo que felicitarse ..... estas gestando; tienes aproximadamente unos 10 semanas. Pero eso solo lo sabré cuando vengas al consultorio.

-Pero... es imposible. Yo una vez tuve un embarazo y...

-Tuviste un aborto ¿no es verdad?

-Aja.- Asintió.

Hermione se sentía tan triste y a la vez tan feliz. Iba a tener un bebé, esa era una segunda oportunidad que le deba la vida, podría ser mamá, pero...

-No te preocupes, esta vez estamos al pendiente, y vamos a ser que tu embarazo termine en buenos termines, por lo que nos concierne ahora, reposo absoluto, nada de emociones fuertes y quiero que te lo tomes con calma esta bien. ¿Es una orden de tu médico?.- Le dijo en un tono de broma para que se riera.

-Ja, esta bien.- le dijo Herms con una sonrisa en su cara.- Esta vez no quiero que nada malo le ocurra a mi bebé doctor.

-Esas palabras quería escuchar. Y bien quiero que mañana vengas a mi consultorio, sería bueno si vienes en compañía de tu primo Jean-Paul para que te pueda ayudar. Y ya sabes reposo absoluto

-No se preocupe doctor deseo como usted que mi bebé nazca. Y gracias por todo, me ha dado la mejor noticia que podía esperar.

Después que el doctor saliera la abuela de Hermione y su primo se enteraron de todos los cuidados que necesitaba Hermione así que idearon en todas las posibles actividades que Herms pudiera hacer en esos siete meses y medio sin emplear mucha fuerza ni física ni mágica.

_Draco POV_

Cuando Mione desapareció de Londres, Draco contrató a las mejores agencias de detectives para poder ubicarla, pero no encontraron nada pasaron más de dos meses hasta que recibió la noticia que Hermione vendía la casa de sus padres al igual que le otorgaba todos los bienes de Ron a sus familia. Cuando supo lo último pensó que tal vez la encontraría en el despacho del abogado, por lo que salió a ver si la encontraba.

Cuando llegó a la oficina no se encontró con Hermione sino con su apoderado, era joven Draco pensó de unos 20 a 30 años, por su acento sabía que era del exterior. Eso asustó un poco a Draco porque eso suponía que Mione había salido del país. Y también porque no sabía quien era ese sujeto Draco era un hombre sexy, pero tenía que reconocer que ese sujeto se podía comparar con él y temió mucho, mucho por perder a Mione por ese sujeto. Aunque no quiso acercarse mucho a la familia Weasley porque no sabía que decirle vio a Harry y a su mujer. Pensó que tal vez ellos sabían algo.

-Potter.- le dijo Draco agarrando el brazo a Harry para detenerlo.

-Malfoy qué quieres.- le dijo Harry un poco molesto.

-Potter dime donde está Hermione.

-No lo sabemos, nosotros también estamos buscando. Ginny quiere pedirle perdón.- Cuando la mencionó Draco la vio; se veía bien para tener un embarazo avanzado y eso le hizo pensar en Hermione.

_Deja de pensar en Hermione de esa forma saber que ella no puede tener hijos. _Me puedes hacer un favor Potter, si sabes algo de ella me puedes informar.- le pidió Draco

-¿ Y porqué debería? ¿Qué te traes Malfoy?.- Empezó a atar cabos. Harry recibió una pequeña nota de Mione hace meses donde le decía que se iba del país y que probablemente nunca regresaría y que los perdonaba por todos, que ella les comprendía más de los que ellos creían.

-Lo mismo que ustedes... pedir perdón. Me comporté mal con ella y....

Draco no terminó, porque Harry le empezó a pegar. Hay que recordar que Harry consideraba como a una hermana a Hermione, no la ayudó cuando más la necesitaba por su esposa, pero en el fondo sabía que todo era mentira. Pero cuando recibió esa nota pensó que algo tuvo que pasar algo realmente grande, porque Hermione no se daba por vencida tan rápido, salvo..... Harry era el único que sabía la verdad del porqué Mione no se casó con Ron hace tres años y pensó que esta vez su desaparición se debía a Draco.

-Dime qué le hiciste bastardo.- le empezó a amenazar Harry.

-Harry contrólate.- le dijo Ginny tratando de apartarlo de Draco.

-Por favor Potter, lo único que te pido es saber dónde está Mione, solo quiero... - Empezó a levantarse Draco, quien con los golpes de Harry cayó al suelo.

-No lo sé, y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría, sabes. Estoy casi seguro que por tu culpa Mione se fue.- Le dijo Harry tratándose de limpiar.

Draco supo que no tenía caso seguir allí, donde claramente nadie tenía idea donde estaba Mione. Sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta que Jean-Paul (el apodado de Mione) había visto y escuchado todo.

_Jean-Paul POV_

-¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó al abogado cuando escuchó unos gritos que provenían de afuera.

-No sé pero vienen de afuera.- Le dijo el abogado.

Cuando terminó de decir ello los dos y otros curiosos se fueron a la calle a ver lo que pasaba. Jean-Paul no sabía que decir, cuando llegó a Londres Hermione le había dado instrucciones muy detalladas de lo que debía hacer en su estancia, a él no le parecía mucho problema dado que vivió un tiempo en Londres cuando era pequeño. Pero la situación era muy tensa cuando llegó a la oficina del abogado, él sabía que toda la familia espera a Hermione, pero ella no debía exponerse por su embarazo, el cual ya entraba al quinto mes.

Cuando entró escuchó muchas preguntas por ejemplo dónde estaba Hermione, cuándo piensa regresar o si estaba bien. Lo único que él pudo contestar era que estaba bien. También le preguntaron por él, pero él no les contestó absolutamente nada.

-¿Quiénes son?.- Le preguntó Jean-Paul al abogado, refiriéndose a Harry y Draco quienes mantenían una conversación muy alterada

-El pelinegro es Harry Potter uno de los héroes nacionale junto al difunto señor Weasley y la señorita Granger. Y el rubio es el empresario más rico de Inglaterra mágica. Draco Malfoy, su familia se vio involucrada con el señor tenebroso, pero al joven Malfoy no se le pudo probar nada... - Empezó a relatar un poco de la vida de cada uno, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de escuchar que decían los dos mientras se peleaban.

-Así que él es el padre de mi sobrino .- pensó Jean Paul. Sin que nadie lo notara se fue de allí para no tener que lidiar con Draco, quien supo que querría hablar con él porque era el único sabía donde estaba Hermione.

Después de ello hablo con el agente inmobiliario y empezó a gestionar la venta de la casa. Le dijo que cuando encontrara un comprador vendría a Londres a firmar los papeles, dado que su prima no podía viajar en el peor de los casos él le llevaría los papeles a ella para que los pueda firmar.

_Draco POV_

Draco regresó a la mansión con algunos rasguños, le pidió a su elfo que le trajera vendas y algunas pociones para curase él mismo. Cuando regreso el elfo doméstico le entregó todo y....

-Joven amo, Pinky se pregunta .- empezó con un poco de temor.- Si ya encontró a la joven ama, amo

-¿Joven ama?.- le dijo Draco consternado, los amos de los elfos son los esposos, esposas o los descendientes directos de los dueños de los elfos.- ¿A quién te refieres?

-A la amita bonita que vino hace un par de meses amo.... .- Pero Pinky no concluyó porqué empezó a pegarse a si mismo porque dijo de más a pesar que se le dijeron que no diga nada .- Pinky, malo, Pinky dijo de más y la ama se va a molestar.

-Basta Pinky, te lo ordeno. No entiendo a quién te refieres.

-Yo... .- Pinky dejó de golpearse para empezar a hablar.- a la señora que el amo busca, la amita bonita.- dijo.

-¿Quien Hermione estuvo aquí?.- le dijo Draco sorprendido

-Sí, hace casi dos meses, pero la amita dijo que no le dijera nada, Pinky malo .- Y volvió a golpearse.

-Ya basta así que estuvo aquí ¿cuándo?.- Quiso saber Draco

-El día que estuvo con los señores malos, joven amo

-¿Zabini y Parkison?.- le preguntó

-Aja.- Asintió Pinky

-Mierda.- se dijo para sí.- debió haberme escuchado. Pero porqué sigues llamando ama a Hermione ella no es nada mío aún...

-¿Aun no lo se lo dijo?.- Le dijo el elfo

-Decirme qué.- empezó a desesperarse Draco

-No puedo joven amo, eso sólo le puede decir la joven ama, pero le recomiendo que la busque lo más rápido la joven amita necesita mucho de su ayuda.- Y con ello desapareció.

* * *

**Matenme, asesineme, pero no les podía decir la verdad, no recuerdo a quien le dije (es k el ff lo publico en dos páginas diferentes) que si quería saber más sobre lo que iba a venir debería volver a leer el ff y detenerse en algunos detalles (como el útero uniforme) y allí estaba la clave. Saben que para hacer el ff me puse a checar foros y paginas web para que sea más realista, pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es más largo que los otros dos capis que subí espero que les guste cuidense mucho..... Y AQUÍ EL ADELANTO...**

**11 .No puede ser ¿o si?**

"....Hablando de mammie, sabes que su cumpleaños es dentro de tres meses. Creo que para una persona cumplir 75 años es importante, por lo que estaba pensando en hacer una fiesta en su honor. ¿Que te parece?...

Al doctor Pienoir le parece una buena idea, es más el me sugirió que salieras un poco a caminar y a distraerte, es más el mismo va a estar presente si te sientes mal. Es más pienso que deberías ayudarme a preparar la fiesta ¿que te parece?

Hermione lo pensó muy bien y no creyó que nada malo iba a pasar en la fiesta o eso creía ella."

**Disfruten del ff xk SÓLO FALTAN DOS CAPIS MÁS A LO MUCHO TRES (AUN NO SE SI HACER EPILOGO) BUENO CDSEN Y GRACIAS X TODO**


	11. No puede ser ¿o si?

**Durmiendo con el enemigo.**

**Hola a todos los lectores. me siento muy feliz ya tengo mas de 50 rr .... espero que al finalizar el ff tenga 70 rr jejej (es bueno soñar). Bueno quiero disculparme de no subir antes el capi, pero no se xk motivos no lo pude hacer desde mi mac, asi que he pedido prestado a mi pa su compu con windows y ya ta'. Realmente no entiendo la razón xk antes no había problemas. Bueno espero que el capi les guste y gracias x todo su apoyo HM35**

* * *

**11. No puede ser ¿o si?**

_Hermione POV_

Jean-Paul llegó unos días más tarde a Francia. Le contó a Hermione que por fin la familia Weasley tenía lo que era lo suyo y que sus amigos pedían verla para pedirle perdón en especial Ginny Weasley. También le contó que estaba agilizando la venta de su casa, pero nunca le comento nada de Draco Malfoy. Él y su abuela sabían la historia completa como ella fue la víctima de un plan de venganza por parte de Draco, como también que era el padre de su hijo. Aunque sabían que le había hecho mucho daño sabían que un niño debía conocer a su padre como un padre a su hijo, pero no querían mortificarla debido a su salud.

Aunque estaba bien, el médico le había prohibido las emociones fuertes. Hermione sabía que su bebé era un varón, después de todos los cuidados hace algunas semanas antes que Jean-Paul se fuera a Londres se fueron al consultorio y el doctor Pienoir le conformó el sexo del bebé como la salud de los dos, calculo que si todo iba bien, Hermione daría a luz a finales de septiembre o a mediados de octubre.

-Y dime Jean-Paul, cómo te fue en Londres.- Le empezó a preguntar Herms.

-Bien, ya te lo dije. Todos me preguntaron por ti. Aunque sólo les dije estabas bien; también preguntaron por mí y qué tenía que ver contigo, solo les dije que tenía ordenes de venir aquí y hacer el papeleo nada más, les dije que no te conocía y que fui contratado por terceras personas. Realmente Mione yo no sé de que te preocupes estás muy segura aquí. Tu y mi sobrinito .- le dije tocándole la pancita.- que por cierto no me has dicho cómo se está comportando.- le dijo cambiando de tema, realmente no quería contarle que vio a Draco, porque sabía que eso la iba a alterar.

-Pues está muy bien, aunque ahora está dispuesto a que su mami no duerma por las noches, pero eso no me molesta, me pongo a leer el libro para madres principiantes que me regalaron mammie y tú.- le empezó a relatar Herms.

-Hablando de mammie, sabes que su cumpleaños es dentro de tres meses. Creo que para una persona cumplir 75 años es importante, por lo que estaba pensando en hacer una fiesta en su honor. ¿Que te parece?

-Me parece una gran idea, aunque no crea que lo disfrute mucho.- Empezó a decir Mione un poco melancólica.- Tu sabes que no tengo que moverme mucho, menos aún cuando ya esté casi a dar a luz.

-Si pero lo único que harás es presentarte como la nieta de mammie Le Blanc y luego sentarte por un rato y luego a tu habitación.- Empezó a decirle Jean-Paul de manera muy entusiasta

-Pero el doctor.... - empezó Herms

-Al doctor Pienoir le parece una buena idea, es más el me sugirió que salieras un poco a caminar y a distraerte, es más el mismo va a estar presente si te sientes mal. Es más pienso que deberías ayudarme a preparar la fiesta ¿que te parece?

Hermione lo pensó muy bien y no creyó que nada malo iba a pasar en la fiesta o eso creía ella.

_Draco POV_

Draco no entendía nada. Primero Pinky sabía algo de Hermione, pero se negaba a decirle nada. intento de todo como darles órdenes directas y otros tácticas que no vienen al caso, pero nada Pinky no hacía nada y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo empezaba a autoflagelarse. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que buscar a Hermione no debería ser demasiado difícil.

-Señor Malfoy, lo buscan. Es el detectiva Monroe .- Draco se refugió cada vez más en su oficina. Blasise se fue de la oficina por obvias razones, por lo que supo se fugó con Pansy, la casa que le legó Ron fue confiscado por la familia Weasley. Él pensó que se fueron del país, pero realmente no le importaba mucho.

-Gracias señorita Flynn, hágalo pasar

El detective entró a su despacho y se sentó al frente de Draco, quien estaba cogiendo un vaso de whisky de fuego.

-¿Y dígame qué tiene?

-Nada, es como si la han borrado del mapa. En teoría debería estar aquí en Inglaterra no hay ningún registro de alguna salida muggle o mágica al nombre de Hermione Granger, pero la hemos buscado. Realmente no puedo hacer nada

-Pero cómo.- le dio un Draco desesperado.- Usted es uno de los mejores detectives y cómo no la ha encontrado.

-Creo señor Malfoy, que su mmmmm..... novia es una mujer muy astuta

Draco al escuchar la palabra novia se quedó estático.

-Sí, fue la mejor alumna de mi promoción del colegio

-Pero....- Empezó el detective cautivando la atención de Draco.- Lo que pudimos encontrar es que su casa de Londres está a la venta y tenemos un número para contactarnos al apoderado de la venta. Aquí está la información.- Le dijo entregándole un pequeño papel con el nombre de la persona.

Cuando Draco leyó el papel dijo.- Y quién es Jean-Paul Le Blanc

-Investigué un poco, es un gran abogado de Francia. Y sí.- le dijo anticipando los pensamientos de Draco.- Hemos buscado allí también a su novia y nada.- Pero siguiendo con el Sr. Le Blanc, él provienen de una gran familia francesa. Como parientes cercanos están su prima y su abuela. También tiene familia en Inglaterra. A sí se me olvidaba, él Sr. Le Blanc también estuvo el mismo día de la entrega de todos los bienes del señor Weasley, él también fue el apoderado para hacer esos trámites.

-Era el joven alto y rubio.- preguntó Draco al detective.

-Sí, ahora que lo dice aquí está su foto.- le entró una foto de él. Jean-Paul era alto de 1.85 cm. Tenía un muy cuerpo atlético, su cabellera era rubio oscuro mucho más oscuro que la de Draco y tenía ojos miel al igual que Hermione, pero ese detalle Draco no lo tomó mucha atención.

-Esta bien, y dígame para comunicarme con él, para la compra de la casa.- Empezó Draco

-Solo tiene que llamar a ese número.- Le dijo señalando unos papeles que le había dado.

-Gracias por todo detective.

Después que el detective salió, Draco supo que tenía que ponerse en contacto con ese tal Jean-Paul, pero temía que si él estaba protegiendo a Hermione no lo recibiría, así que tenía que hacer la compra con un tercero.

_Jean-Paul POV_

Después que Jean-Paul convenciera a Hermione de participar de la fiesta. Se fue al cuarto de su abuela, quien ya lo espera.

-¿Abuela tu crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

-Cómo no lo vamos ha hacer es por el bienestar de mi bisnieto...

-Pero abuela.... - empezó a recriminarle Jean-Paul

-Tu mismo me lo contaste, el muchacho está arrepentido, y tiene el derecho a saber que va a tener un hijo.

-Pero abuela, eso no nos corresponde a nosotros determinar sino a Mione, tu sabes lo que le puede afectar las emociones fuertes.

-Nada le va a pasar, además no es que le vamos a poner las cosas fáciles ¿o sí?. Además me parece muy apropiado que si él va estar también lo estén sus amigos ¿o no?

-Creo que tu fiesta este año va estar más entretenido que otros abuela.

_Draco POV_

Para Draco el tiempo pasaba de manera lenta y pausada y eso lo desesperaba más aún cuando no podía encontrar a Hermione pasó mas de dos meses y no sabía nada de ella. Sin embargo en ese lapso de tiempo no se había quedado tranquilo se puso en contacto con la agencia inmobiliaria y ya esta todo casi en orden para firmar la compra-venta de la casa de Hermione, por obvias razones Draco hizo que sus abogados realizaran todo desde las llamadas telefónicas hasta el papeleo, a él solo lo tenía informado de todo. Por lo que le dijo su abogado un día antes era que la compra se realizaría hoy a mediodía el apoderado de la Srta. Granger aparecería en el lugar en cuestión firmaría los papeles y dejaría las llaves.

Draco sabía que esa casa era muy especial para su Mione y no quería que otros la tuviesen, por eso la compró y sabía que cuando la volviera a encontrar se la entregaría era la casa de sus padres y tal vez sólo si ella lo volviese aceptar, tal vez él también podía ser parte de su vida.

Draco despertó de sus sueños fantasiosos donde encontraba a Mione y se quedaba con ella en la casa de sus padres por el aleteo de dos lechuzas. Draco abrió la ventana y dejó pasar a los dos animales. Al primero lo reconoció era de su abogado, pero el segundo le era desconocido.

Primero abrió de su abogado, pensando que tenía buenas noticias de la compra

_Señor Malfoy, tengo el agrado de notificarlo que usted es el propietario de la ex-residencia de la Srta. Granger, aquí le adjunto las llaves de su nueva morada._

_Atte._

_Daniel McBree_

Por fin, algo bueno tuvo que pasarme.- se dijo a sí mismo Draco.

Luego se fue a la segunda lechuza en ella había una invitación en el pico del pequeño animal. Cuando se dispuso a abrirla se fijo en el sello que había atrás.

-No puede ser.- Draco rápidamente abrió la carta y cuando termino de leerla no podía quedarse parado, por lo que se sento.

_Estimado Señor Malfoy_

_Usted está cordialmente invitado al cumpleaños de la señora Elizabeth Le Blanc el cual se realizara el próximo sábado a las 8.00 pm en los jardines de su mansión en París._

_Sírvase confirmar su asistencia._

_La familia Le Blanc_

-¿Que querrán esos?, sabrán algo de Mione.- Draco se dispuso a hacer sus maletas, cuando se dio cuenta de las fechas se dijo.- Maldición la fiesta es mañna. Pinky

-Si amo.- Apareció el elfo

-Prepara mis maletas.

-Sí amo.

Cuando Draco se disponía a salir del cuarto se detuvo y le dijo a su elfo.

-Y Pinky, ordena bien la casa

-Claro amo, Pinky le puede preguntar el por qué, amo

-Claro, Pinky, Mione pronto estará aquí.

-El amo ya encontró a la amita bonita.

-Eso espero

En eso salió Draco dejando al elfo ordenar todo en las maletas y hablando todo.

- Pinky tiene que ordenar todo para que cuando vengan la ama y el joven amo todo este listo.

* * *

**Y díganme que les parecio? Les gusto? Digamne que sí o por lo menos mientan ejejej.... bueno gracias x su apoyo a lo largo del ff. Y.... les tengo malas noticias esta vez no subiré el adelanto xk aun no lo escribo**

**pero si les puedo decir cual va a ser su titulo: UNO MAS EN LA FAMILIA**

**espero que el titulo sea sugerente, bueno cdse muxo espero recibir sus comentarios hm35**


	12. Uno más en la familia

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**  
Hola cómo están.... estoy tan contenta 9 rr en menos de una semana YUPI!! espero llegar a los 70 rr cuando termine el ff, cómo muxos me lo han pedido habrá un epílogo PERO me deben ayudar a escribirlo, para escribir ese capí necesito saber que es lo k kieren k aparezca. Tengo un par de ideas pero necesitaré mas de ustedes jejeje. Bueno espero que les guste esta capi. cdse bye hm35  
**

* * *

**12. Uno más en la familia**

_Hermione POV_

Faltaba solo un día para el cumpleaños de su abuela. Hermione se ocupó de muchas cosas, de las tarjetas, de preparar el menú de la semana, de ver a los decoradores. Felizmente que existía el teléfono y varios medios de comunicación no mágico, dado que cómo su embarazo era de riesgo el doctor le prohibió el uso de magia en exceso, así que Hermione preparó la fiesta desde la comodidad de su casa, más aún de su dormitorio.  
Prácticamente Jean-Paul y su abuela no le permitían salir de allí, pero realmente Hermione se lo tomó muy en serio organizar la fiesta de su abuela, se sentía muy agradecida con ella por hospedarla y apoyarla en esos momentos.

Realmente a Mione le iba muy bien en su embarazo según el doctor. Según él solo le falta mes y medio para dar a luz aunque el consideraba que si se adelantaba un par de semanas no iba a a ver problemas, el bebé estaba ya formado solo le faltaba crecer un poco más.

-Mione dime ya esta todo.- Le preguntó Jean-Paul  
-Sí, solo detallo unas cositas más con los cocineros y ya acabé.  
-Y dime. ¿Qué vestido te vas a poner?  
-Aun no lo sé.- Jean-Paul puso una cara de desconcierto y es que una mujer a estas alturas de la fiesta ya tiene todo su ajuar preparado.- No me malinterpretes .- le dijo mione al comprender los gestos de Jean-Paul.- es que tengo varios conjuntos y aún no me decido tal vez tu me podrías ayudar.  
-Claro a ver muéstramelos

Hermione les mostró los ocho vestidos que tenía según ella cuatro de ellos podría usar en la fiesta porque eran largos, pero los otros también eran bonitos y no sabía por cuál decidirse.

-Mira este vestido Jean Paul, es el que mas me gusta.- El vestido era largo, de color blanco y sin mangas, tenía una bonita caída y le podía disimular su embarazo un poco.- ¿Tu que opinas?  
-Me encanta, aunque también me gusta este.- le dijo señalando el segundo vestido .- El vestido era de un celeste muy claro también era strapless, tenía un corte bajo el busto y era adornado por una pequeña cinta acorde con el color del vestido y abajo habían unas aplicaciones en forma de flor.- -También me encanta, pero no sé.- Empezó a dudar Mione.  
-Que te parece que lo dejemos a la suerte  
-Pues me encanta esa idea.

_Jean Paul POV_

Después que Mione y él decidieron que vestido Hermione iba a usar. Jean-Paul se dirigió al cuarto de su abuela.

-Y dime querido, cómo esta mi nieta  
-Pues bien abuela, la veo muy relajada. Creo que hicimos bien en que se ocupara de a fiesta no a parado ni un minuto, se le ve muy contenta.  
-Me alegro mucho, Hermione merece ser muy feliz como lo fue tu tía, cariño  
-Ya lo sé, pero me preocupa por lo que vaya a pasar mañana  
-¿Te refieres al joven Malfoy no? ¿Sabes que ya confirmó su asistencia?  
-Sí, por ello me preocupo, realmente temo mas por la reacción de Mione. Él no se merece a mi prima abuela y tu lo sabes.- le dijo con un tono de regaño  
-Pero estoy segura que él está arrepentido. Y que se merece una oportunidad para disculparse ¿No te parece? Además no me gusta mucho la idea que mi preciosa nieta pase por esto sola. Él también participó ¿O no?.- Ante lo último Jean-Paul enrojeció por el comentario un poco subido de tono de su abuela.  
-Creo que tienes razón. Pero realmente espero que esto funcione.

_Draco POV_

Draco estaba un poco ansioso, quería ir directo a la mansión, pero tuvo miedo que Hermione no estuviera en ese momento y después huyera. Pensó que el mejor momento era esperar y rogar que apareciera en la fiesta. Siempre se preguntó que le diría cuando la encontrara cara a cara. "Lo siento", "Fui un tonto". Pero pensó que esas palabras no tendrían ningún valor para ella.

También tenía miedo de encontrarla con otro sujeto, lo que más le preocupaba era esa familia y la conexión que tendrían con su Mione en especial ese Jean-Paul. Le tenía muchos celos, porque lo veía como un competidor más y si ella estuviera con él. Draco no sabría que hacer. Realmente tenía mucho miedo al mañana  
_  
Hermione POV_

Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano todo estaba funcionando en la mansión de Los Blanc. Hermione estaba dando órdenes y Jean-Paul estaba allí ayudándola. Su abuela estaba prohibida en ver los preparativos de su fiesta, realmente los dos estaban muy ansiosas que su abuela viera lo que habían logrado con casi tres meses de trabajo duro.

-Dime ya estás listo.- Le preguntó Mione a Jean-Paul.  
-Si, ya tengo el terno que escogimos en el cuarto y dentro de un par de horas me arreglo. ¿Y tú?  
-Yo ahora subo a bañarme, para empezar a arreglar mi cabello, sabes lo complicado que es.

Jean Paul le sonrió a su prima, dado que recordó como una mañana cuando estaban en el jardín un par de plantitas se enredaron en la cabellera de Mione y cuánto se demoraron en sacarlas de allí.

-Si ya lo sé, así que sube. Pero ten cuidado.  
-Si ya no te preocupes. Yo tampoco quiero que nada malo le pase a tu sobrino.- Y con una sonrisa en la cara subió a su cuarto a arreglarse

_Draco POV_

Draco estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, solo faltaban un par de horas para que la fiesta comenzara. Él se alisto hace un par de minutos, vestía un terno a medida con una camisa gris-plata que combinaba con sus ojos y una corbata que le hacía juego.

Draco tranquilízate un poco solo en un par de minutos las vas a ver y.....- empezó a decirse a si mismo.-.... Y si no está o si no quiere verme o.... YA BASTA DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY MIONE VA A ESTAR ALLÍ Y TU TIENES QUE VOLVER A CONQUISTARLA.

Cuando llegó a las 8.00 pm Draco supo que aún le faltaba un par de horas para dirigirse a la mansión Le Blanc, si las fiestas francesas eran iguales a las inglesas. Los agasajados deberían salir entren una o dos horas más tarde de la citación. Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas Hermione aparecería a esa hora.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 9.30 de noche, Draco se dirigió a la mansión a esperar a Mione, trató de no llamar la atención, por lo que se alejó del centro. Draco reconoció a algunas personas como le ministro francés y el embajador inglés, entre otras familias notables de la zona. Su familia había hecho negocios con varias personas no solo en Inglaterra sino también en otras partes del mundo como Francia y Estados Unidos.

A las 10.00 pm se atenuaron un poco as luces y se concentró el foco de atención en las escaleras donde bajo la Sra. Le Blanc seguida por sus dos nietas cuando Draco vio a Jean-Paul y su acompañante no lo pudo creer allí estaba Herms y lo que siguió no lo pudo creer.

-Gracias queridos amigos.- Dijo la Sra. Le Blanc.- Gracias por haber venido. También tengo que agradecer a mi nieta Hermione por esta gran velada, nunca pensé que iba a ser así.

-Todo los demás rieron

-Y también quiero agradecer a mi nieto Jean-Paul quien junto a mi Mione no solo hicieron posible que esta fiesta fuera inolvidable, sino que..... Gracias a ellos dos podré ver a mi primer bisnieto

- ¿Cómo?.- Se dijo Draco para sí.- ¿Ella no puede o si?

* * *

**Hola xicos para saber k vestidos va usar herms en esa noche necesito su ayuda xk AUN no me decido.** Pasen a mi cuenta de picasa (esta en el profile) y vean los vestidos (son enre la opcion 1 y 2 - los titulos son algo así de vestido de noche o algo así), así sabré cual les gustó mas y lo describiré en el sgte capi jejej bueno gracias de antemano hm35

PD. Ya me olvida el capi sgte se llama RECONCILACION


	13. Reconciliación

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Wauw! me siento muy feliz.... ya sobre pasé los 70 rr, me siento tan feliz que les tengo una sorpresita, este capi no va a ser el último tal vez el ff me de para un par mas de capis así k..... TENDRAN FF PARA RATO jejeje, gracias a todos los que escribieron y los que estan leyendo, eso me hace sentir muy bien. gracias x todo. Espero que les guste el capi. hm35**

* * *

**  
13. Reconciliación**

_Draco POV_

Draco estaba en un estado de shock, no podía creer que Hermione estuviera embarazada era imposible, ella no podía tener hijos. Ahora él entendía el gran sacrificio que ella hizo al dejar a Ron. Pero lo que estaba viendo ahora era.... Un milagro.

Draco dejó pasar algunos minutos hasta que empezó a procesar esta primera información. Para pasar a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Quién era el padre?. Por lo que sabía no podía ser Weasley, ella estaba en un embarazo muy avanzado para ser de él; además él había quedado estéril. Cómo ella supuestamente lo era.... ¿Entonces podría ser de la comadreja?

-No definitivamente no.... Si fuera así ella ya habría dado a luz.- Se dijo para sí, haciendo que algunas personas que estaban a su alrededor se alejaran un poco o lo miraran de mala manera.  
-¿Entonces de quién será?...... ¿Será mío?.- se volvió a preguntar. Esa idea a Draco le empezaba a gustar porque tendría un buen ardid para regresar con ella, pero.... .- Y si no es mío, sino de....- Y volvió a ver a la pareja que estaba junto a las escaleras saludando a los invitados.- ¿Y si es de ese Jean-Paul?. Si es de él estoy perdido.

_Hermione POV_

Hermione bajó de las escaleras con el vestido celeste claro. El cual le había gustado a Jean-Paul desde un comienzo. Ella realmente estaba, por un lado, muy contenta de estar junto con su familia compartiendo momento de que nunca pudo imaginar. Y por el otro, un tanto asustado, nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención de las miradas. Y ahora mucho menos que su abuela había dado la noticia que muy pronto iba a ser bisabuela.

Después del pequeño discurso de su abuela, su abuela y Jean-Paul le presentaron a muchas personas de la región y foráneas. Después de un par de horas de estar allí. Hermione se dirigió a su primo.

-Jean-Paul, me voy un rato al balcón a sentarme y tomar aire fresco  
-¿Te sientes cansada? ¿Quieres regresar a tu cuarto?.- Realmente él se preocupaba mucho por su prima, nunca la trató mucho antes, pero realmente le tomó mucho cariño en los pocos meses que estuvo viviendo con ellos en Francia, y más en su condición.  
-No te preocupes, sólo quiero estar allí un rato. Luego subo a acostarme.  
-Por lo menos deja que te lleve.  
-Esta bien.

_Draco POV_

Draco no dejó de observar a Hermione toda la noche, y es que verla después de tanto tiempo le parecía increíble y sobre todo ahora que estaba embarazada. Draco la veía radiante, muy feliz de estar allí, pero lo único que le impedía abalanzarse sobre ella era la incertidumbre de saber de quién era el bebé.

Cuando Mione y Jean-Paul se retiraron del círculo en donde estaban para ir a la terraza. Draco decidió acercarse a ellos, sobre todo ahora que vio que Jean-Paul de sola a Hermione, pensó que era para traerle un refresco o algo similar.

Draco se fue escabullendo de la gente para acercarse a la terraza, cuando llego vio a Hermione de espaldas apoyándose en las barandas del balcón, observando el jardín que estaba frente a ella.

-Hermione .- dijo Draco.

_Hermione POV_

Jean-Paul y Hermione se fueron a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire. Cuando llegaron allí Hermione le pidió a Jean-Paul que le dejara sola unos minutos y que después regresara para que le acompañe para ir a su habitación, como en el salón principal se estaba llevando la fiesta deberían dar varias vueltas por la casa para subir a la segunda planta.

Después que Jean-Paul se retirara, Hermione se apoyó en la baranda para poder apreciar mejor el jardín. Uno de los mejores atractivos de la casa era su jardín. Ese jardín le hacía recordar mucho las afueras de Hogwarts, tenía un gran árbol, donde pasaba sus tardes leyendo los libros sobre maternidad, el ABC de los bebés y esas cosas. También tenía un pequeño lago. Realmente era muy hermoso. Pero todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un "Hermione".

-Esa voz..... Esa voz la conozco..... NO PUEDE SER

Poco a poco Mione se fue dando la vuelta hasta que por fin pudo verlo cara a cara

-¿¡Draco!?.... ¿Qué haces acá?

_Draco POV  
_  
-Yo...- Draco no sabía que hacer, por mucho tiempo había practicado lo que le iba a decir cuando la viera, pero nunca pensó encontrarla así.- yo... No sé que decirte.... Yo lo siento Hermione, nunca debía confiar en Pansy, y... Por Merlín Mione, estas hermosa, yo no sabía que te iba a encontrar así.- le dijo señalando su abultado vientre.- Realmente me siento en shock sabes, cuando te vi bajar de las escaleras no lo pude creer, y es que tu me dijiste que...

Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando lo vio lo único que atinó a preguntarle era qué hacía allí, en la casa de su abuela, y el resto le pareció sonidos que iban y venían nada más.

-Si ya sé lo que te dije, pero ya ves considéralo un milagro. Y todo se lo debo a mi familia.  
-¿Pero Mione, tu no tienes familia o.... La familia Le Blanc son ahora tu familia?  
-Sí así es... Ahora soy Hermione Le Blanc y mi bebé también será uno.

Draco se quedó en estado shock, hasta ese momento el pensó que el bebé que Hermione estaba esperando era de él, pero no era así el bebé era de Jean-Paul

-Yo te fui a ver al día siguiente del anuncio en el periódico y... No te encontré. Después te seguí llendo a ver, pero nadie me contestaba; hasta que supe que te habías ido . Yo.... Por Merlín Mione, ¿porqué lo hiciste dime? Porque te casaste con ese hombre.....- le dijo señalando al salón, donde se encontraba Jean-Paul.- Yo, te amo Hermione, yo tuve que ser el hombre con el te casaras, y YO tuve que ser el padre de ese bebé.... Pero ahora es muy tarde...

Draco estaba acongojado, todo por lo que estaba luchando se le había ido de las manos, y sólo por un error que cometió un tono y estúpido error.

_Hermione POV_

Hasta ese momento, Mione entendió que Draco pensaba que ella se había casado con su primo y que el bebé que estaba esperando era de Jean-Paul y no suyo.

-Yo no sé cómo me encontraste Draco, pero tengo que pedirte que te vayas y no me vuelvas a ver. Yo....

En esos momentos Hermiome, sintió unos pinchazos provenientes desde su vientre, por lo que trató de aferrarse a las barandas y lo lograr sentarse para recomponer sus fuerzas.  
- ¿Hermione estás bien?.- Draco se asustó al ver a Hermione tan pálida de repente  
-No, yo creo que... .- Hermione no terminó de completar sus frases, porque volvió a sentir otra contracción..- ... Draco creo que estoy de parto y...  
- Shhh, tranquila, no te va a pasar nada. ¿Esta bien?, yo voy a buscar ayuda.- le empezó a decir para tranquilizarla  
- No, no, por favor no me dejes. Tengo miedo, el parto se me está adelantando y.... ¡Ahhh!... Yo... -Por favor no me dejes  
-Shhh, no te voy a dejar, pero tengo que pedir ayuda. Herms, me entiendes.

Hermione asintió con su cabeza

Ven apóyate en mis hombros, ¿Esta bien?.- ella volvió a asintir con un poco de dolor.- Perfecto, ven, vamos al salón. Allí debe haber alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

Pero no tuvieron que dar muchos pasos porque se encontraron con Jean-Paul.

-Mione, ¿Estas bien?.- le dijo su primo.  
-Creo que estoy de parto, llama al Dr. Pienoir... Tengo miedo Jean-Paul, que mi hijo muera....- Con esas palabras todos se pusieron más nerviosos Jean-Paul por saber el peligro que corría su prima y Draco por ver las caras de angustias de ambos.


	14. Un parto difícil

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Hola a todos, gracias por los rr que me han dejado, cuando vi que tengo 79 rr no lo pude creer, relamente nunca imaginé tener tantos rr ... Y bueno aquí esta el sgte capi... espero que les guste y me dejen algun comentario para salberlo. Cdsen muxo hm35**

**PD: Siento haber demorado, es que tuve algunos problemas con mi mac para subir el capi, pero en la otra página web no tuve problemas, así que...... bueno espero ue les guste el capi. Prometo que para la proxima actualizo al mismo tiempo. aunque tenga que "robarle" la compu a mi pa' jejejje besos cdsen muxo hm35**

* * *

**  
14. Un nacimiento difícil**

_Draco POV _

Para Draco todo pasó muy rápido. Hermione conteniendo el dolor, la llegada del doctor. Hermione que no lo soltaba. La llegada al hospital. Hermione agarrando si mano para conseguir fuerzas. La sala de la maternidad. Y la larga espera.

Draco nunca imaginó que las cosas se iban a dar así. Cuando él pensó en la llegada de ese día, pensó encontrar a Mione, pedirle perdón y, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, que ella lo perdonará y volviera con él. Pero nunca esto.

-¿Dígame enferma cómo está la Sra. Le Blanc? - le dijo Draco un poco nervioso ante tantas horas de espera  
-Aún no lo podemos decir mucho, la condición de la señora es un poco crítica, al igual que de su hijo, pero tenga fe. Todo saldrá bien.

_Jean-Paul POV_

Sabía que algo iba así iba a suceder. Cuando su abuela le había contado del plan que tenía para reunir a su prima con Draco Malfoy, él se opuso. Su prima se merecía mucho más que ese tipo que la hizo sufrir mucho; pero su abuela tenía un tanto de razón, Draco Malfoy merecía una oportunidad para disculparse y enterarse que un pocos meses iba a ser padre.

Cuando los tres por fin bajaron, él trato de ubicar rápidamente al rubio y lo encontró ubicado atrás del salón, lo persiguió con la mirada por muchas horas. Hasta se percató cuando los siguió al balcón, los dejo unos minutos solos. Pero cuando regresó nunca imaginó que la precisión iba a poner a su prima de parto. Felizmente que muchas cosas habían sido puestas en discusión antes con el Dr. Pienoir, el supo que esa discusión con el padre del bebé de Mione tenía que pasar; aunque el quiso que sea después del parto. Su abuela dijo que no, por lo que había procurado tener algunas cosas listas por si las dudas... Y allí estaban todos (su abuela, él y..... Draco Malfoy) en el hospital esperando que Mione salga de allí.

_Hermione POV_

-Hermione, tienes que escucharme, tengo que intervenir para que tu hijo nazca sano. ¿Me entiendes?.- le dijo el Dr. Pienoir  
-Ajá....- le dijo cada vez más asustada.  
-Vamos a preparar una poción para el bebé.... El único ingrediente que nos falta es un poco de sangre parecida al bebé..... Sin embargo... La tuya y la de ninguna de tu familia concuerda... Tal vez el padre pueda.... .- El doctor no terminó. La poción de la cual habla el Dr. no era de vital importancia, salvo la vida del bebé corriera demasiado riesgo. Sin embargo, el conocía toda la historia de Hermione y quería ayudar un poco en la relación de los dos jóvenes. Aunque él no mentía.... De verdad la sangre que necesitaban era de Draco, porque ninguna familia Le Blanc tenía el factor Rh parecido al del bebé  
-Por favor, díganle a Draco... A Draco Malfoy que venga... Que quiero hablar con él,... Yo... Él es el papá de mi bebé....  
-Ya... Shhh... No te preocupes aún falta un poco más para el parto... Yo llamaré al Sr. Malfoy y preparé la poción. ¿Esta bien?

Y ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza

_Draco POV_

Desde que la enfermera le dijo es trágica noticia, no sabía qué hacer. Realmente ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí, se sentía un intruso en esa familia, él sabía que Herms ahora era la esposa de ese tipo (refiriéndose a Jean-Paul) y que él no pintaba nada. Si solo se quedaba allí era por ella, le dijo que no la iba a dejar sola... _Aunque realmente no esta sola, piénsalo bien, allí esta su esposo y la abuela de él... Realmente nunca estuvo sola, ella se encontró un mejor tipo con quien estar y quien la respeta más que tú...._

Draco se disponía a irse, cuando el médico salió de la habitación de Mione.

-¿Cómo está Dr?.- le dijeron al unísono la Sra. Le Blanc y Jean-Paul  
-Estable, estamos haciendo algunas pociones por si fuera necesaria para el bebé y para l madre, por ello.... Sr. Malfoy...

Draco al escuchar que lo llamaban se volteo y miró al medimago que estaba algunos pasos lejos de él.

-La Sra. Hermione quiere hablar con usted algunos minutos... Si es muy amable de seguirme.

Draco nunca supo ni porqué ni cómo reaccionó. Lo único que supo después de unos minutos es que estaba ya en la habitación de Mione.  
_  
Hermione POV_

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Draco y al medimago. El doctor Pienoir, les dejó a solas unos minutos para que pudieran hablar.

-Draco se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.  
-Draco, yo sé que nos hemos hecho mucho daño el uno al otro y.... ¡Ahhh!.- de nuevo tenía una contracción.- Yo, quiero pedirte disculpas por...  
-Shhh, tranquila no debes hablar, debes conservar tus fuerzas para después....  
-Por favor Draco, déjame terminar, yo... El bebé... Este hijo que estoy esperando es tu hijo Draco, y necesita mucho de ti, yo... Él necesita un poco de tu sangre para que los médicos hagan una poción en caso las cosas se compliquen y...

Draco no escucha nada más desde la última frase: "este hijo que estoy esperando es tu hijo Draco".

-¿Qué quieres decir con que este hijo que estas esperando es mi hijo Hermione?  
-Yo.... .- empezó Mione conteniendo un poco el dolor de las contracciones.- yo lo siento mucho, te lo iba a decir en algún momento, pero todo fue muy rápido... Comenzando por mi embarazo y Jean-Paul y...  
-No me hablas de ese, me entiendes.... Te casaste con él, sabiendo que estabas esperando un hijo mío, ¿Por qué Herms? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-Yo... ¡Ah!.- soltó un alarido de dolor.- yo... Jean-Paul no es mi esposo, Draco es mi primo y Elizabeth Le Blanc es mi abuela.

Draco no sabía que hacer, ver a Hermione desecha por el dolor y además por todas las cosas que le estaba diciendo, felizmente que él era fuerte sino le hubiera dado una ataque al corazón. 

-Yo... .- empezó a decir Draco.  
-¡Ah!.- volvió a soltar un pequeño grito de dolor Hermione al intentar de sentarse un poco y cogerle la mano a Draco.- Prométeme Draco que vas a cuidar del bebé si algo malo me pasa... Y vas a darle mucho amor por favor Draco, tengo mucho miedo, yo...  
-Shhh, tranquila, nada malo va a pasarte ni a ti ni al bebé, te lo prometo, esta bien.  
-Yo.... Yo te quiero mucho Draco y... Si algo malo me pasara ......  
-Escucha bien nada malo va a pasar.... .- empezó a llorar Draco.  
-Yo... Quisiera que llamaras al bebé Lucius... Lucius Alexander  
-No me digas nada, Mione, ya verás que tu misma me lo dirás después que salgas de la sala de partos, tu misma me dirás: "Mira Draco, mira a tu hijo... Lucius Alexander Malfoy" ¿Está bien?.- dijo derramando algunas lágrimas de más  
-Yo...  
-¡PROMÉTELO MIONE! ¡PROMETE QUE TODO VA A SALIR BIEN!  
-Yo... Yo te lo prometo Draco y... Te quiero mucho.  
-Yo también Mione, yo también te amo...

* * *

**Bueno... tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles.... A) QUE DESEAN PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO UN EPÍLOGO DONDE SABEN COMO ACABA LAS COSAS. B) UN EPÍLOGO DE UNOS 5 O 10 AÑOS DESPUÉS + UN CAPI DONDE SE SEPA CUAL ES EL FINAL DEL FF (CREO QUE ESO ES OBVIO, PERO IGUAL LO ESCRIBO) C) O UN COMBINADO.  
Aquí les dejo algunas sugerencias que me dieron en la otra página web:**

**1) La opción C, donde el epílogo sea narrado por Draco como un tipo de flash back y al mismo tiempo nos cuente un poco del futuro. (Esta opinión me gusta se puede hacer y sería mejor para no entrar en detalles tan minuciosos y no caer en el melodrama super fuerte)**

**2) La otra opción, la cual fue más votada, fue la B. Hacer un capi + un epilogo.**

**Bueno a ver ustedes que piensan????? Please dígamne que desean mientras mas opiniones tenga mejor para saber como terminar el ff.  
escriban pronto (dado que mientras más pronto sea mas rapido actualizo)**

bye

HM35


	15. Un final feliz

**Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**Wauw, ya tengo 92 rr estoy estupefacta jejej, gracias a todos los lectores que han ido siguiendome a lo largo del ff, espero que les guste este ultimo capi. Pero no se preocupen que dentro de + o - una semana tendrán el epílogo, el cual lo contaré desde la perspectiva de Mione Ok, no prometo que sea después de 10 años, pero tal vez será dentro de 5 o 8 años. Cuidense muxo y ya saben ... dejen un comentario para saber qué les pareció. Cdse muxo hm35**

* * *

**15. Un final feliz**

_Draco POV_

Después de salir de la habitación de Hermione, el doctor Pienoir acompaño a Draco al laboratorio donde le iban a extraer medio litro de sangre. Draco, después de salir de la habitación de Mione, actuaba de manera automática, ya no estaba pensando más. Todo le parecía irreal, como si fuera un sueño, cuando se fue a la fiesta pensó encontrar a Herms, pedirle perdón y con un poco de suerte regresar a su mansión con ella y con el tiempo tal vez formalizar su relación; en cambio, descubre que Hermione está embarazada, que es su hijo y que posiblemente los dos puedan morir y todo por su estúpida venganza.

Draco no supo bien como pasó las cosas pero después de largas horas de espera junto con la familia materna de Mione, llegó el ansiado doctor.

-Bueno, tengo que decir que nuestra muchachita es muy fuerte Sra. Le Blanc .- empezó el doctor.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?.- quiso saber Draco de inmediato.

-Hermione y el bebé están bien...., como el bebé es un poco pequeño está en observaciones, pero calculo que en un par de días más saldrá del hospital...

-¿Y Hermione, cómo está?.- cortó Draco al médico

-Está muy bien, con ello no quiero decir, que la intervención fue un poco complicada, pero ahora está descansando en su habitación.

-¿Podemos ir a verla doctor?.- le dijo esta vez la abuela de Herms.

-Sí, pero con la condición que no hagan mucho ruido, está durmiendo.

-Por supuesto, ni siquiera se darán cuenta de ello.- dijo esta vez Jean-Paul

Todos fueron a ver a Hermione, quien efectivamente estaba durmiendo, era ya de madrugaba el doctor calculaba que probablemente a mediodía despertaría, estaba realmente cansada. Su abuela y su primo se quedaron una hora más, y luego se retiraron a la casa a descansar un poco, pero dijeron a Draco que regresarían a eso de mediodía, para verla.

Cuando se disponía a irse Jean-Paul se dirigió a Draco para hablar con él antes de partir.

-Yo... ¿Promete que vas a cuidar mucho de Hermione?.- le dijo el francés

-No tienes porque decirlo, yo ya aprendí de mis errores y te juro que nunca más voy a hacer sufrir a tu prima.- le dijo un Draco un poco serio

-Esta bien, quierela mucho, ella te ama ¿Lo sabes?

-Si, me lo decía muchas veces, yo también la quiero mucho

-Está bien, creo que mi abuela no estuvo muy equivocada después de todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

-Fue ella quien te invitó al baile, a pesar que yo no quise

-Ah!, entonces, tendré que agradecerla

-Si creo que debes. Cuídete mucho y cuídala mucho a ella.

-No te preocupes no me voy a alejar de ella nunca más

Y con esas palabras Jean-Paul se retiro de la habitación. Después de un tiempo a solas. Draco trató de comunicarse con su elfo (Pinky) para que se encargara de los nuevos muebles que había mandado a comprar unos minutos antes y que alistara la habitación que estaba pegado a su habitación para la llegada del bebé. Draco ese día no paro hasta que todo estuviera listo. También mando a comprar un gran ramo de rosas para Hermione y una gran peluche en forma de oso de color celeste para su hijo. Realmente Draco se sentía muy bien, después miró dormir a Hermione hasta que ella empezó a despertar.

- mmmmmmmmm

-Shh!, tranquila estoy aquí.- le dijo Draco a Hermione.

-¿Qué.... Qué... Dónde? .- le decía un poco dormida.

-Estas bien, el bebé también, estamos en el hospital.

-¿Draco?

-Sí, aquí estoy

-¿Y mi bebé, dónde está?

-Está en una sala especial, donde lo están observando, dentro de poco te lo van a traer para que le des de comer.

-Está bien.- le dijo volteando su cabeza. Y fue allí cuando vio el gran ramo de rosas y el osito que estaban en el mueble donde había descansado Draco.

-¡Qué bonito! ¿Tu lo compraste?

-Ajá, yo... Quiero decirte que gracias. Nunca imagine ser padre de un hermoso bebé. Pero tengo algo que decirte.

Hermione se recostó un poco mirándolo fijamente, se sentía un poco asustada con la mirada seria que tenía Draco.

-¿Yo.. Tú...?.- empezó a titubear Draco.- ¿Te casarías conmigo Hermione?.- le dijo sacando un hermoso anillo con un diamante rosado y dos blancos (para ver el anillo entren al link que hay en mi profile)

-Yo....- Hermione nunca se había imaginado ello, estaba en estado de shock, ver allí a Draco con el anillo más bonito que había visto y pidiéndole que se case con ella; le parecía un poco irreal

Sin embargo, Draco, en esos momentos de espera, se sentía mal, la espera de la respuesta de Mione, lo estaba matando. Y cada vez se sentía con más miedo al rechazo.

-Yo no sé qué decir, Draco... Esto es...

-No, no digas nada, ya sé que esto fue un poco rápido. Pero de verdad te amo Mione. Y no tienes que decirme nada todavía voy a estar esperándote le tiempo que haga falta para que vuelvas a confiar en mí.- Le dijo guardando el anillo en su bolsillo

-Yo... No me malinterpretes, te quiero Draco, y sí quiero casarme contigo.

Draco no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado contento, que lo único que supo hacer fue darle un estrepitoso beso a Mione. Cuando se separaron, vieron que en el umbral de la puerta esta la abuela y el primo de Mione, quienes los felicitaron. Después de unos minutos más llegó el pequeño bebé, quien una vez entró en la puerta empezó a llorar. Las enfermeras les dijeron que tenía hambre.

Después que Hermione le diera de comer, el bebé se tranquilizó, vino el doctor para ver como estaba y para firmar el acta de nacimiento del niño. Después le preguntó si habían escogido un nombre, lo cual Hermione asistió, pero Draco la detuvo.

-Hermione, yo... No quisiera que el bebé tenga el nombre de mi padre. ¿Creo que no sería muy apropiado?

-Yo no lo hice por tu padre Draco, lo hice por ti. Cuando supe que iba a tener un niño, empecé a ver que nombre l iba a poner y decidí ponerle tu segundo nombre y el segundo nombre de mi padre. Por eso quise llamarlo Lucius Alexander, pero si no te gusta podemos llamarlo solo Alexander.

-No... Si es así, quiero que le pongas esos nombres, pero con una condición.

-¿Y cuál es?.- dijo Mione.

-Que en la casa lo llames Alexander ¿Está bien?

Cuando dijo eso, todos rieron, era un poco cómico la petición de Draco, pero todo entendieron.

-Esta bien. Entonces doctor. El nombre de nuestro hijo es Lucius Alexander Malfoy.

-Perfecto.- les dijo el doctor.- Después todos se retiraron del lugar, pasado unas horas más, dejando a los dos tortolitos solos junto a su hijo.

-¿Hermione?

-Mmmm.- le dijo mirando aun a su bebé, quien estaba aún en sus brazos.

-Yo... Sé que en un par de días más sales de alta. Y pensaba si...

-Si...- le dio Mione con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Si querías mudarte a la mansión, mientras planificamos todo. Pero si no quieres puedes mudarte a tu casa.

-Pero, Draco, yo vendí mi casa hace más de cinco meses.

-No, lo volví a comprar, pensando en ti.

-No, quiero irme donde tu estés

-Perfecto. Sabes ya mandé a arreglar la casa, la habitación de Alexander va estar justo al costado de la nuestra y, ya compré todo para él. La cuna, su ropa, los peluches, los juguetes. Unos cuantos muebles, la mecedora y... ¿Qué pasa?.- le dijo al verla sonreír tanto.

-Es que estoy muy feliz Draco.

-Yo también, no sabes cuanto estoy deseando volver a nuestra casa.

-Nuestra, suena tan bonito.

-Sí, cómo lo que estamos viviendo

**Fin**


	16. Epílogo

**Durmiendo con el enemig****o**

**Hola a todos, en primer lugar, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero a pesar que estoy en vacaciones (o a punto de acabarlas) estuve tomando un curso de francés y estaba estudiando para pasar un examen muy importante. Espero que me entendiendan.**

**Bueno, después me ha a costado mucho acabarlo, pero aquí está el epilogo de mi ff, espero que les guste y gracias por todos los rr, nunca pensé tener 98 rr en este ff. De verdad, espero que me dejen un par más para saber que les paerció ok!  
**

**Cuidense muxo hm35**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

_Hermione POV_

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Después que tuve a Alexander, Draco nos llevó de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegue a la mansión de los Malfoy's se sorprendió mucho que el cuarto del bebé ya estuviera listo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la actitud del elfo para con ella y el bebé.

-Amita - dijo un poco temeroso el elfo - Pinky se pregunta...

-Si dime.- le dijo de un tono muy jovial, tratando de no despertar al bebé.

-Pinky se pregunta si puede ver al pequeño, amita.- le dijo un poco temeroso de la respuesta de sus amos, dado que la petición era muy osada para un elfo doméstico.

Draco y Hermione se miraron por unos segundos y después al pequeño, quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre. Como la respuesta demoró un poco en llegar, Pinky ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Pinky es un elfo malo .- empezó a golpearse en la cabeza con el objeto más próximo que encontró.- Pinky no debió pedir eso a los amos.

-No, deja eso.- le dijo Hermione, quien temía que con tanto alboroto el bebé se despertara. Dado que, resulto que Alexander heredó el carácter de los Malfoy's y le era muy difícil tranquilizarlo, como su padre.- Es solo que nos sorprendiste, eso es todo... No tu petición .- aclaró.- sino el modo que me llamaste.

-Si, ahora que recuerdo siempre que te dirigiste a ella la llamaste así ¿Por qué?.- le dijo Draco, quién también tenía curiosidad.

-Pinky sabía que la amita estaba llevando al nuevo descendiente de la familia en su seno, amo. Y Pinky le debe respeto por ello.

-Así, que siempre lo supiste y no me lo dijiste.- volvió a interrógalo Darco.

-Pinky, no debía, la amita le dijo no decir nada cuando vino aquí a ver al amo. Y Pinky debe obedecer.

-Así que hora, en mi propia casa tengo conspirador.- dijo Draco en un tono burlesco hacia Mione.

-Déjalo ya Draco, no ves que lo asusta. Y no te preocupes de nada Pinky, no te va a ser nada y ven quiero presentarte a Alexander.- le dijo sentándose en un sillón que estaba cerca para que el elfo lo pudiera ver.- Su nombre es Lucius Alexander, pero solo llamaremos Alexander.

-Es pequeño, y se parece mucho al amo.

Después que dijo eso. Draco y Mione se miraron y sonrieron.

_6 Años después_

Los años pasaron y todo lo malo pasó a historia. Draco y Hermione se casaron a los pocos meses de regresar de Francia, Alexander fue bautizado días después con la presencia de toda la familia más cerca. Años más tarde, supieron que Blaise dejó a Pansy y a su hija para casarse con un chica adinerada. Nott encontró a Pansy en una depresión muy grande y ahora os dos están juntos tratando de educar a la pequeña Morgana. Harry y Ginny tuvieron una niña llamada Lily y después otra varón llamado Sirus. La amistad de Mione y Ginny se arregló y ahora son las mejores amigas, Harry y Draco no serán los mejores amigos, pero por lo menos se llevan mejor. La familia Weasley pidió perdón a Mione por tratarla tan mal y por creer en las calumnias de Pansy.

Después del pasar de los años, Draco y Mione supieron que Alexander era un milagro, era un niño sano quien tenía una vida normal excepto que ya empezaba a hacer magia accidental, lo cual tenía fascinado a Draco, quien estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Él sabía que Mione no podía tener otro hijo, pero eso no le importaba él fue un hijo único y su hijo también lo sería. Pero eso no le importaba siempre y cuando Hermione estuviera a su lado.

Esa noche la familia Malfoy (excepto Alexander, quien dormía a las 9 pm) se fue a acostar como todas las noches pasadas las 11 pm. Hermione se acercó por detrás de su marido y empezó a decirle cosas a su oído.

-¿Draco?

-Mmmmmm

-Te acuerdas lo que te dije hace casi 6 años atrás

-Mmmmm, no......

-Era algo relacionado con precauciones y consecuencias.

-Mione, de veras que no sé.- le dijo está vez un poco más despierto

-Te acuerdas cuando me viste en la fiesta de mi abuela en Francia, ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste?

-Pues que estabas muy bonita.- le dijo Draco

-¿Y...? Vamos Draco, eso no fue lo primero que te vino en la mente.

-Pues, que era casi imposible que estuvieras embarazada, pero Mione....

Draco, dejó de hablar para darse vuelta y ver a Hermione en la cara.

-¿Qué me quieres decir Mione?

-Pues o que ha ocurrido un milagro o qué eres un hombre muy viril Draco Malfoy

-Mione, esto es ......- dijo Draco estupefacto.

-Si lo sé, y Draco el medimago cree que esta vez vamos a tener una niña

-Mione, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo.

-Yo también.

**Fin**


End file.
